Over The Edge
by Ziver69
Summary: Sequel to Right To The Edge. Gibbs may have a second chance with Tony. Will he have the courage to take that leap for love this time? Tony/Gibbs Slash. Again, if you don't fancy this kind of story, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it would appear that a sequel is indeed in order. Not that too much arm twisting was needed. Thanks go out to a great FF friend who came to the rescue when my original idea for the main plot for this sequel just wasn't as appealing as I had wanted it to be. Ya gave me a great idea that I was able to run with. *Hugs* You know who you are.

Thank you to everyone who has read and left a review. I hope the sequel makes up for the sad ending of it's predecessor.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Life as he knew it had ceased to exist. One sharp turn after another. Tony leaned against the headboard, staring out across the hotel room he'd called home now for the last three days. One year. One year, and he barely recognized his life. Soft whimpers preceeded the full blown cry, bringing Tony out of his thoughts and off the king size bed. Soon after he cradled his nine month old son to his chest, rubbing the tots back and murmuring soothingly at him.

"S'okay Ty. I'm here, baby. Everything's gonna be okay." A tear rolled down his cheek and he choked on the words he didn't even believe himself. Would anything be okay again?

_One week ago..._

Tony sat in the lawyer's office, waiting for the young man to return with the final copies of the adoption papers. Tony felt...numb. Does anyone who agrees to be a God-parent ever actually think that they'll become a parent to their god-child? He certainly hadn't. Not that he hadn't taken the role seriously, but come on, he never thought he'd be taking on real parenting duty.

He remembered vividly the day Tyler was born. He stood beside Chris, peering in at the boy wrapped tightly in a blue receiving blanket, quite awestruck by the whole thing.

_"Man, he's so little." Tony said._

_"Yeah." Chris chuckled. "Pretty sure Lauren was glad about that. Labor would have been a real bitch if he'd been huge."_

_Tony cast a good natured glare at his old frat buddy. "Hilarious. You're a real laugh riot."_

_"Hey, Tony, seriously though man...we're really glad you agreed to be Ty's god-father. There's no one else Laur and I trust more. Got those papers ready for you to sign."_

_"You really think all that's necessary? You and Lauren and both young and healthy." Tony saw the worried look on his friend's face. Tony threw up his hands. "Hey, relax! I'm not changeing my mind. I'll raise the little monkey if it comes to that...I just mean, what are the chances right?"_

_"You of all people should know how short life can be."_

_"Yeah. I'll sign them as soon as you get them to me. You know you're the only lawyer I trust right?"_

_"That's cause I'm the only honest lawyer out there."_

_"Don't lie in front of the kid already, Chris."_

_"Shut up, Tony." Chris punched his arm, gazing back at his son with more love and pride than Tony'd ever seen on a man's face before._

The papers had indeed been signed, making it a mere formality for legal guardianship to quickly transfer to legal adoption in the event of Christopher and Lauren Holdings demise, which had in fact, occured on a cold and rainy Tuesday night, four days ago when a tan, Chevy Blazer had failed to stop at a red light at the intersection of Pine and Fifth streets. His friends had died almost instantly. Thankfully, Tyler had been safely at home with his nanny, blissfully asleep, unaware that his life was changed forever, four and a half miles from home.

_Two days ago..._

Tony placed the last bag of baby essentials into his car. He turned to walk back up the drive to get Tyler and say good-bye to Karen, his nanny, when his cell rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he smiled when he saw Rick's name flash on the screen.

They'd been dating just over a year now, living together for five months.

"Hey you." Tony greeted.

"Hey...uh, hi Tony."

The Italian felt a wave of concern roll through him at his lover's tone. Something was wrong.

"Rick? Everything okay?"

The pause over the line did nothing to quell his apprehension.

"Look, Tony, there's no easy way to say this."

"Say what?"

"I...Tony, I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a parent, do the whole white pickett fence gig."

Tony couldn't breathe. This couldn't possibly be happening.

"I know...I mean...damn, Tony! I can't do this!"

This snapped him back to reality.

"You picked a hell of a time to figure that out, Rick! You knew I was Tyler's god-father! You knew what the arrangement was between Chris, Lauren and I! _Now_ you wanna decide you can't be a parent!"

"Come on, Tony, be fair. Who ever thinks that being a god-parent is gonna lead to actually becoming a parent. You signed up for that, not me!"

"But you knew from the beginning and you never said...geez, Rick! If that was a deal breaker, then you sure as hell should have said something from the beginning!"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"I still would have been Ty's god-father, but at least I would have known that my boyfriend was gonna break up with me if I ended up raising him! That is what this boils down to, right? You're breaking up with me?"

"Tony...I'm sorry. You know I love you, right?"

Tony barked out a bitter laugh. "Oh yeah, it's abundantly clear."

"Listen, if you need to, you and Tyler can crash here until you find a place of your own."

"Gee, thanks Rick. So kind of you to offer _your_ house to us." Tony refused to let the tears in his eyes fall. "Ya know what. Thanks, but no thanks. I wouldn't want to put you out or anything. Ty and I will be just fine. I'll make arrangements to get my things as soon as we have a place of our own."

"Tony-"

"Go to hell, Richard!" Tony snapped his phone shut and leaned heavily against his car. What the hell was he gonna do now?

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs slammed down the phone, clenching his fist and cursing that asshole's name for what had to be the millionth time, but feeling positive that this time was the most justified. The older man had been worried about Tony since he'd gotten word that his friends had been killed. Tony went from being the fun god-father to being a parent in a matter of seconds. He'd done his damndest to keep from checking up on his SFA, but today his restraint had finally failed him, leading him to call Tony's home..._their_ home, when Tony had failed to answer Gibbs numerous calls to his cell. It had only taken a few moments for Gibbs to learn that Rick and Tony were no longer together and that Tony didn't live there anymore. So where the hell was his SFA? And why the hell had Tony not called him for help? Oh yeah. Because he was a bastard. Because he'd given up the right to be privy to the private goings on of his SFA on the fateful day he'd let Tony slip through his fingers.

"McGee! Track DiNozzo's phone. I want an address by the time I get back!" Gibbs barked, walking briskly toward the elevator. "And tell the Director that I'm taking the rest of the day off!"

"Ahh...on it! On it, boss!" Tim stammered, shooting Ziva a questioning look, to which she shrugged, confused herself.

Gibbs could hear the clack clacking of keys as McGee set up the search for Tony's location. The elevator doors slid open and Gibbs was gone in seconds.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs sat outside the hotel in his car. He'd been there for almost an hour, thoughts swirling in his mind as he recalled the past year.

_"We're done."_

Those fateful words had echoed in his head since the day Tony uttered them in the elevator. Everything had changed that day. And not a day had gone by since then that Gibbs didn't regret not leaning forward to meet the kiss Tony had been initiating, or grabbing the man and making love to him right there against the elevator wall.

Things had been tense between them for weeks after that. They barely spoke unless it was about a case; hardly looked at each other unless they had to. Finally, one night, Tony appeared in Gibbs' basement.

"Do you want me to transfer to another team?" Tony asked flatly.

"Do you _want_ to transfer to another team?" Gibbs voice remained just as flat, but inside his gut was churning. Things had been uncomfortable the last few weeks, but Tony leaving? That would be unbearable. _Don't say yes...don't say yes. Don't leave me._

"No." The answer came slowly. "The team is my family. But this...whatever...with us, it has to stop. Tim and Ziva don't know what the hell's wrong. Abby's about to give herself a bleeding ulcer, if she doesn't already have one...or set up some damn intervention for us. Ducky looks like he doesn't know whether to pretend that he doesn't notice how weird we're acting or knock our heads together. Palmer's constantly looking like he's gonna wet himself anytime he has to be within ten feet of us and Vance...well, let's just say we may have come a long way in the last few years, but I don't wanna give the man an excuse to make me an Agent Afloat again."

Gibbs couldn't help the indignant snort. "Yeah, I'll bet _Rick_ wouldn't like that much either."

Tony's eyes flashed in anger at the jab. "Ya know what! Fuck you, Gibbs. You were the one who...forget it! I came here so that we could try to find some sort of middle ground, find a way to work together like we used to. I'd hoped that almost a decade of being partners and friends meant that we could work this out, but if you wanna keep being a jackass, fine!" He turned toward the stairs.

"Tony! Wait!"

The younger man stopped but refused to turn around, forcing Gibbs to talk to his stiff back.

"You're right. Shouldn't have said that. I..ah...don't want you to transfer and...I want us to be able to work together without...all this shit between us." _I want you. Can't you see that? I hate that you're with him! I was an idiot! _"I want us to be friends again, Tony. I miss that." _I miss you._

"I want that too, boss." Tony replied softly. "Good talk. I'll, ah, see you tomorrow."

And with that, Tony had made his way up the stairs.

"Yeah, good talk, Tony." Gibbs murmured to the empty room. Why the hell couldn't he just tell the man how he felt?

The memory fading, Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face and opened the car door. Time to start putting things right. Tony needed him, whether he knew it or not, whether he wanted to or not. And Gibbs would be damned if he'd let the man he loved down again.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tony paced back and forth across the floor with the wailing boy, nearly in tears himself as he tried over and over again to sooth the baby. It wasn't like he'd had no practice. Actually, he'd been quite a bit more active in Tyler's life then he'd ever imagined he would be. He was shocked to learn that despite his belief, he actually was pretty good with babies, once he'd gotten over the fear that he was gonna break his god-son. And Tyler had surprised him even more by bonding with him so quickly. Before he was even two months old, Tony was over at Chris's, spending time with Ty almost every other weekend, and volunteering to baby-sit on date nights when Karen had the night off also.

"I know, baby boy, I know." Tony cooed, swaying gently as he continued to pace the room. "Gonna be okay. Shhhh, baby, s'okay." Tony pulled back just far enough so he could look at his son's face. Even the short seperation caused fresh tears to appear as Ty's cries increased in volume. Tony kissed the soft, downy hair. "What is it, sweetheart? Huh? You're not wet. I just fed you. You had an awesome burp. You had a good nap." Tony rubbed the boy's back. "Boy, do I wish you could talk." Tyler wailed even louder. Tony cringed. "Maybe not. You're probably cursing me out in baby-ese."

The sharp knock at the door startled man and tot. So much so that Tyler actually stopped crying for a second as both looked toward the door. It only lasted a second though, when a second knock sent the boy crying with renewed vigor, ending the brief reprieve.

"Probably the hotel manager coming to tell us we're disturbing the patrons and have to leave." Tony grumbled, looking at the boy wearily. "We're gonna be homeless again, buddy, if you don't stop the water works." he said, opening the door, preparing to apologize profusely for the noise. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the man at their door.

"Never gonna happen, DiNozzo. Not on my watch." Gibbs said simply, reaching for the crying boy and taking him from his stunned SFA. With all the practiced ease of a father, Gibbs cradled Tyler to his chest, placing his large, gentle hand at the back of the baby's head and neck, stroking the short curls with his finger-tips. "Alright now, little man, what's all this fussin' about, huh?"

Tony gaped at the man. Gibbs took up pacing. Blue eyes met green.

"Run us a warm bath, Tony, and let's see if we can't get this little one settled down before we go home."

"Ho...home?" Tony stammered, shutting the door.

"Yeah, Tony." Gibbs grinned, praying Tony wouldn't fight him on this. He wasn't about to take no for an answer, but he really hoped to avoid an argument. "Home. You and Tyler are coming home with me."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Almost forgot that disclaimer again, so this also goes for the previously written Tibbs fics...I don't own them, merely borrowing a bit.

I cannot begin to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and express just how much they all mean to me. You all rock! If I haven't yet responded individually to your review, please don't think it's because I don't appreciate it. I hope to get caught up and reply to everyone.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs smirked, watching Tony standing there with his mouth hanging open. His attention was brought back to Tyler when the tiny boy gave a few swift kicks with his legs.

"You are one unhappy little man, aren'tcha?" Gibbs said, giving the boy a kiss to the forehead. "Hmm...no temp." Wide blue eyes stared back at him and Gibbs took advantage of the boy's attention to keep him distracted from his discomfort.

Meanwhile, Tony became captivated by the man holding his son, watching as the normally no nonesense team leader made almost-well- silly faces at the infant.

"No...no you don't." Gibbs cooed to the boy, sitting down on the bed and laying the baby in front of him. "How bout a pants check, soldier?" Deft fingers unsnapped onsie buttons with ease. "Did you leave your daddy a present, Tyler?" Gibbs checked the rear before moving to check the hose side. His search haulted abruptly when the source of Tyler's discomfort became clear. "Well, now. That explains a lot, doesn't it little guy. No wonder you're so fussy." Gibbs said gently.

"What?" Tony drug himself back to the present swiftly. "Does he need changeing? I just checked him. Not even ten minutes ago."

Gibbs chuckled. "He's a little nervous, huh?" he said, still talking to Tyler but simultaneously trying to reassure Tony and settle him down as well. "That's okay. He's new at this, but we'll teach him, won't we. He's a fast learner and once he has it, he has it for good. He's gonna be an old pro at this before ya know it."

"You two want me to leave you alone?"

Gibbs felt his heart lighten at the sound of humor in Tony's words.

"C'mere, Tony." Gibbs shifted back on the mattress and motioned for Tony to sit in front of him.

Tony glanced between his son and the open space between his boss' legs where he was being directed to sit. It was a rather intimate position and he hesitated.

"Not gonna bite, DiNozzo. Sit."

Tony did as he was instructed. It was ingrained with that tone after all these years. Gibbs hid the smile until he was sure Tony couldn't see it. However, his ego came back to kick him swiftly in the ass when he realized he wasn't as ready for how close the younger man would be as he thought he was. He forced the shiver that begged to crawl up his spine back into its cage and took a slow, steadying breath through his nose.

"Um...Gibbs? What now?"

"Gas." Gibbs mumbled, still working to calm himself.

" 'Scuse me?" Tony questioned, casting a quick, confused glance over his shoulder just in time to catch a fleeting look he couldn't explain cross the older man's eyes.

"He's got gas,Tony."

Tony looked back to the little boy who was squirming and looking as if he was going to burst into tears again any second. "But I...I burped him." he said quickly. The uncertainty raged back full force. "I did it wrong, didn't I?"

He had the strongest urge to pull the man back against him, hold him tight and tell him he was doing great. Instead, he gave Tony a gentle tap to the back of his head. "You're doin' fine, DiNozzo. Happens to every baby sometimes, no matter how well you burp'em. Used to happen to Kelly too."

Tony jumped a little at the sensation of Gibbs chest pressing against his back and then a firm hand gripping his own. He couldn't manage to put words together as Gibbs guided their hands to Tyler's tummy. Keeping his hand over Tony's, Gibbs moved Tony's hand gently over the baby's belly.

"See how it feels kinda hard and the little bulge there?" His words were soft and brushed over the shell of Tony's ear like a caress.

"Yes." Tony whispered.

"That's gas." Gibbs reluctantly removed his hand from Tony's, but didn't back away from his ear. "Rub his tummy."

Tony's hand automatically started to move over the boy's belly. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Maybe a little. Probably more uncomfortable than anything. It's just like when we have gas, but he needs a little more help. Rubbing his tummy helps."

Tony's eyes drifted to his son, who was already starting to look more at ease. "Am I doing it right?" he whispered. He swore he could feel Gibbs smile.

"Look at him, Tony. You're doin' fine."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tony stood in the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen. There were a million memories here. Sitting with Gibbs and Mike, drinking beer and tossing back shots. Only one of many, but it was his favorite "dining room" memory. Laughter, there'd been a lot of laughter. He closed his eyes for a second and he swore he could hear it again, like far away music floating on a sad little breeze. It made him wonder if he'd ever laugh like that again. This house had been a safe haven for so long to him. Nothing could touch him when he was here; nothing could hurt him...but was it the house or the man in it?

Standing here now, a year had passed since he'd stood in this house, it looked the same but it felt different. Good or bad, he hadn't determined yet.

Gibbs finished unbuckling a sleeping Ty from his car seat, which was perched up on the counter. He cast quick glances toward Tony as he worked to free the baby from his current confines. Exhaustion was etched into every crease of Tony's face. Uncertainty and sadness were much too prevalent in the younger man's eyes and it made Gibbs gut clench and ache. Tony's eyes, one of his favorite features...they were supposed to be bright, dancing, twinkling green orbs that told anyone paying enough attention that this man could brighten the darkest room with his smile. _Tony's_ eyes had no business harboring that haunted look, not _his_ Tony.

"Hey." Gibbs called softly, trying not to wake Ty.

Tony's eyes snapped back into focus, fixed on the man holding his son. "Sorry. You, ah, want me to take him?"

"Nah, he's fine. I was just thinking we should get him settled, while he's still sleeping so good." Gibbs took a few steps closer. "And then you. When's the last time you got a good night's sleep, Tony?"

"M'fine, boss." Tony muttered.

"Yeah, sure ya are. That's why you have circles around your eyes and you look like you could fall asleep standing up. Gotta get some rest, Tony, for him." He didn't get an agreement but then, for the time being, he was satisfied to not have gotten an arguement either. "Grab that travel crib thingie and we'll get it set up in the guest room."

"You want me to take him?" Tony asked again.

"Nope, I've got him." Gibbs answered as he moved to pass Tony.

"Probably better with you anyway, least you know what you're doing." Tony mumbled to himself.

Gibbs froze half a step past Tony. He felt sad and angry at the same time. Sad because he knew Tony really did doubt himself this much at times and angry because he couldn't stand anyone talking about Tony as if he weren't good enough, even if it was Tony who was saying it; especially if it was Tony saying it.

"Stop it!" Gibbs hissed through his clenched teeth. He took the half step back to Tony. Tony refused to meet his stare.

"What?" the younger man finally whispered.

"You know damn well what!" Ty whimpered in his sleep and shifted in Gibbs' arms. Both men paused, looking at the small bundle.

"I'm just saying that..."

"Know what you said!" Gibbs hissed quietly. "And I know what you meant, but...Tony? Look at me."

When Tony disregarded him, Gibbs readjusted his hold on Tyler and then reached with his free hand to grasp Tony's chin firmly, tilting his head up until his green eyes were held by ice blue. "You're an incredible man with a greater capacity to love then any other man I've ever known. When you love, really love, you do it with your whole heart. Your loyal til the end and there's nothing, no sacrifice, you won't make to protect and support the people you love and call family. I got a shitload of them on speed dial and they would line up at a moments notice to remind you of that so STOP saying that kind of shit! You hear me?"

"Don't swear in front of the boy." Tony grumbled low.

Gibbs saw the avoidance tactic for what it was and ignored it. "Do. You. Hear. Me?"

"I'm not deaf, boss."

"Yeah, but did ya_ hear_ me?"

"Yes." Tony pulled his face from Gibbs grasp. He wasn't sure how to take all this. After the elevator...things had been so...off between them for so long. Truth be told, even when it had gotten better after their talk in the basement, things between them hadn't quite been the same. Sure he trusted Gibbs to have his six, knew the man would always have his back and vice versa, but that connection had been altered, irrevocably, or so Tony had thought.

But then, Gibbs shows up, superman cape practically billowing in the breeze, to save him today. He brings him and Ty back here...now all this "don't say stuff like that talk"; and there was something in his eyes, something Tony wanted to see...wanted to believe in...but he couldn't let himself go down that road again. It hurt too much the first time; putting himself out there for the taking only to have Gibbs reject him. There was too much at stake this time. He had Tyler to think of. Tyler had to come first. And truthfully, Tony didn't think his heart could take it.

"I hear ya, boss." he said, more conviction in his voice, hoping Gibbs would accept it and let it go.

"Good." Gibbs gruffed. "Don't forget it." He patted Tony on the shoulder, wishing he could do what he really wanted, which was to pull Tony into his arms. Geez, how he wanted to just hold him! He forced his feet forward again. "Don't forget that crib contraption."

"It's a travel bassinet, boss."

"Whatever, grab it. And Tony, we're home. It's Jethro."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tony put fresh sheets on the bed, while Gibbs changed Tyler, who was trying to keep his eyes open to take in everything going on around him.

"You think he knows he's somewhere different again?" Tony asked through a yawn. "All this moving around isn't gonna...like mess him up, is it?"

Gibbs snorted. "Kids are more observant then most people give them credit for, so yeah, he probably does realize he's somewhere different. Probably why he's trying like he...heck...to stay awake. Might be a little unsettling, but just give him some extra attention. Lots of love, plenty of cuddling and kisses, Tony. That's what babies need. You and Tyler are here with me til you decide to get a place of your own or ya get sick of me. He'll be fine. Kelly got moved a lot when she was little. Had to since I got stationed from base to base, but she adjusted just fine. Kids are also much more flexible then people give'em credit for." Gibbs snapped the last button on the fresh onsie, tickled Ty under one slightly chubby cheek and handed him to Tony, who was yawning again. "Why don't you lay down with him, now that the beds made while I set up this travel thing-a-ma-jig..."

"Bass-i-net." Tony said slowly, as if talking to a small child. He couldn't hide the smirk as Gibbs scowled and lifted his hand as if to prepare to give Tony the customary head slap. "Ahh ah ah, Jethro...not with the baby in my arms."

"Gonna have to put him down sometime." Gibbs grumbled. Once he turned his back to Tony, though, he let the smile break across his lips. A few seconds later, he heard the creak of the mattress as Tony lay down with Tyler.

"Let's see if we can get you back to sleep, my boy." Tony soothed.

The soft sound of Tony's voice called to the lonliest region of Jethro's heart. It had been too long since this house had known the warming comfort of a child being put to sleep late at night. Sharing this with Tony, however platonic it was, gave him such a feeling of contentment and longing for more, his breath hitched in his throat. It was all he could do to stop himself from turning around just so he could sit and watch Tony and Tyler. He forced his hands to continue with the assembly, all the while picturing the scene behind him.

When he was finally done, which was only about twelve minutes later, he turned to find man and baby fast asleep. A deep sigh rolled from his chest at the sight. He allowed himself a few seconds to simply indulge in the view of Tyler nestled against Tony's chest, Tony's hand resting protectively over the boy's stomach as it slowly rose and fell in his slumber. Finally, Gibbs moved quietly across the room and moved Tony's hand before gently lifting Ty into his arms. He lowered the sleeping boy into the bassinet and covered his tiny body with a blanket. He traced the tiny jaw with his finger before leaning down and placing a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Sleep tight, little man." he whispered. He then turned and made his way back to the bed. Pulling a blanket over Tony, Gibbs hesitated and then brushed aside a few stray hairs that had fallen over Tony's forehead. His insides did somersaults when Tony gave a soft mewl in his sleep and turned his head toward Gibbs fingertips.

"Damn, Tony!" he whispered. "Don't you know what you do to me?" He watched as Tony shifted, finding a more comfortable position and then settled down into the blanket with a soft snuffle. Soon his breathing evened out again and Gibbs backed out of the room.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Almost forgot that disclaimer again, so this also goes for the previously written Tibbs fics...I don't own them, merely borrowing a bit.

Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me to hear from all of you. So sorry for the delay, I just couldn't get into the zone.

M Rating to begin making itself known in this chapter...so, you've been warned.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Stretching and yawning, Tony worked the sleep from his tired muscles slowly before opening his eyes to the bright light of the morning as it streamed in through the slits of the curtains. He was shocked when he glanced at the clock. 10:38 am. Tony sprang from the bed, straight to Tyler's crib. It was empty, sans a note with familiar scribble.

_Tony,_

_Figured you could use the extra rest. Tyler's with me at the Yard. Abbs will keep an eye on him if we get a call out. Take your time, we're fine. Grab a shower and meet us for lunch._

_Jethro_

_PS You're not workin' today, Tony, so don't even think about it!_

He wanted to be pissed, he really did. Who the hell did Gibbs think he was, just deciding what he was going to do? But that was Gibbs and Tony had to admit, the extra sleep had done him good. He felt more rested and at ease then he had for days. He decided he'd address it if it became a problem but for now he was going to take a nice, long, hot shower.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs punched the button for Abby's lab. He settled back against the elevator wall as it made its descent. Steel blue eyes met soft brown. Gibbs pulled the boy a little more snuggly against his chest.

He'd spent the entire night tossing and turning between dreams of Shannon and Kelly and then Tony and Tyler. By the time the clock had read 0500, Gibbs knew he couldn't take another few hours. Things felt so right, having Tony and Tyler in the house with him, but it also brought back painful memories. He wasn't caught up in the pain of losing Shannon and Kelly, somehow over the last few years, he managed to make peace with it. Sure he still missed them and knew he always would. No, the memories were painful because as right as it felt to have Tony and Ty with him, he was scared to death he'd end up alone again; that his home would be filled with empty silence after they left. So Gibbs had showered, made coffee and then silently gathered Ty for work, leaving Tony a note before they left.

Abby squealed, jumping up and down and clapping when Gibbs walked through her door. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Look at him! He's so cute and he's gotten so big! Remember how small he was when Tony first brought him in to introduce us? He's so adorable! Can I hold him?" Abby rushed, reaching out for Ty and drawing in her first breath since beginning to speak.

Tyler squirmed in Gibbs arms, grunted a bit and then turned his face to press tightly into Gibbs' chest. Gibbs cradled the boy gently and ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

"Think he's a little off with all your jumping around Abbs." Gibbs smiled at his favorite Goth. "We're all used to it. Gonna have to ease the little one into it though."

"Oh." Abby straightened up a bit and schooled back her exuberance. "Right. Can I try again?"

Gibbs gave a small jerk of his head, indicating for her to come closer, before he tucked his chin to whisper to the baby. After a few seconds, he pulled Tyler just a bit away from his chest and turned him toward Abby. "Try rubbing his hair or his arm, Abbs, and just talk to him."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Tony walked into the bullpen. "How goes it Probsters?" he grinned cheerily. The worried eyes of his friends met his.

"Tony." Ziva was the first to greet him. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Me too, Tony. How are you?" Tim followed.

Tony had been prepared for this. He was touched, but not comfortable. He knew they meant well, but there was just too much going on in his head right now for him to deal with it.

"I'm fine guys. Nothing to worry about."

Ziva's frown matched McGee's, obviously neither of them were buying what he was trying to peddle.

"When you are not so "fine", you will tell us, yes? We want to help, Tony. It is what family does."

"I will Ziva...I just...m'not ready right now, 'kay."

"As you wish." she said resolutely.

Needing a change of subject and mood, Tony inquired to Gibbs' whereabouts.

"The boss is down in Abby's lab with Tyler. He sure is getting big, Tony." Tim told him.

"And very cute." Ziva added.

At the mention of his new son, Tony couldn't help but smile. "He is, isn't he. So no cases today?"

"Nope. It's been quiet...well, quiet as it can be with a nine month old around." McGee chuckled.

"He been fussy?" Tony asked, worried.

"A little this morning. Gibbs went for coffee and left him with McGee and I. Once Gibbs got back, he changed his diaper and he was fine again." Tony smiled at the blush on their faces. He remembered feeling clueless when he spent his first few times alone with Tyler.

"Don't worry about it guys. Takes a while to learn all his tells. Trust me. I'm still learning."

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Several minutes later, Tony exited the stairs on the lab floor. He could hear Abby's voice clear as day as soon as he was in the hall. Smiling he approached the lab, but stopped dead just before he was about to stroll through her door.

"How is he really?"

Tony could hear the genuine concern in her voice and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was him she was asking about. It wasn't a surprise, Abby was like a little sister and his best friend. He felt the guilt start to creep in. He knew he should have called her. He knew how she worried. But, again, everything that had happened in the last week was so overwhelming. Tony knew he had to deal with it but, knowing where to start...that was the problem; well, one of the problems. He was essentially a homeless, single parent; recently broken up from with the first man he'd been in a serious relationship with and now living with his boss/man he'd loved for as long as he could remember. And oh yeah, let's not forget that he'd lost his best college friend and his wife. Man, this was a serious fucked up situation.

"He's tired, exhausted actually, but he won't admit." Came the soft timber of Gibbs' voice. "And he won't admit it."

"At least he agreed to come stay with you."

"Yeah."

"How are you doing with all of this?"

Tony took a quiet step closer.

"Me? M'fine, Abbs. Not the one whose life just took a 180."

"Hmm. Yeah, but having this little guy around must bring back some painful memories."

Shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! Why hadn't he thought of that? Having a baby in the same house Kelly had grown up in. That must be torture. Why had the man taken them in when it would cut so close to home? Tony gave himself a mental head slap. Because he's Gibbs, and Gibbs would never leave a friend in a bind no matter what. He couldn't stay now, not when it would hurt Gibbs. Tony was so deep in thought that he nearly missed the older man's reply.

"Actually, it's kind of nice having this little one around."

"But, it's gotta be hard."

"Not sayin' it doesn't bring back some memories. But they're there whether there's a baby in the house or not. Always gonna miss her...both my girls, but I want Tony and Tyler there. And honestly, it kind of helps. Made me realize I really can remember the good times without it tearin' me up."

Tony was stunned. Could he really mean that?

"You realize you just said more than two sentences? About feelings?"

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, Abbs. I am capable."

Just then Tyler started to fuss and Tony took the opportunity to act as if he were just arriving. He backed up a few steps as he heard Abby and Gibbs start talking to the boy, and let his presence be known. "Hey!" he called out. "Somebody pinching my boy?"

Abby launched into his waiting arms with a high-pitched squeal of his name. He caught her but stumbled back against the door frame with a laughing, "oomph".

"Missed you Tony-boy!"

Tony gave her a peck on the tip of her nose. "Only been a few days my dark princess."

"That's long enough Mister. You are a permanent fixture in my life. Life without you is like, like..."

Tony raised an amused eyebrow, catching Gibbs eye over Abby's shoulder as she tried to find a worthy comparison. Tony's heart skipped a little when the silver-haired man gifted him with a soft but radiant smile and a wink as Ty, quiet now and staring intently at him, curled his tiny hands in Gibbs's lapel.

For a moment, neither man seemed willing to break eye contact and the room began to crackle with a growing energy. It was broken when Tyler gave a pretty sturdy yank on Gibbs lapel, jerking his small body forward and causing Gibbs to tighten his hold on the little guy to stop his forward momentum. It was at that same moment that Abby reached a decision.

"...like the Caf-Pow machine being out-of-order. Total and complete universe chaos!"

Tony's eyes left Gibbs, who was now distracting the boy by running his finger over his tiny cheeks and making boat propeller sounds.

"Total and complete, huh?" Tony teased, mentally forcing his eyes to stay on the woman before him.

Always the whip, Abby caught the subtle moment and turned a curious eye first to Tony, who fought against the embarrassed tinge of red he could feel creeping up his neck, and then over her shoulder to Gibbs.

Sensing her eyes on him, Gibbs looked up. He had the most unsettling feeling that Abby's keen mind and killer instincts were on overdrive. She'd caught the look, however brief it had been, that was obvious. Strangely, instead of the panic he thought he'd feel at the prospect of someone figuring out his feelings for his SFA, what he felt was...well, relief. But, now was neither the time or the place to allow for the situation to take on a life of its own. Even though he was sure that he wasn't about to let Tony go this time, he had no idea how in the hell he was supposed to proceed in "romancing" the Italian, and certainly with Tony's life turned upside down and inside out, he surely wouldn't welcome and further disruption to it. So he tried to find a middle ground in his simple agreement, something to stop the cogs from turning in Abby's head; she was one of the few women he'd known in his life who knew him well enough to read between the lines, and yet let Tony know in no uncertain terms that he was indeed missed every day he was gone. "Total and complete." he agreed.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

The team ended up joining them for lunch, but lunch was interrupted by a case. Tony, wished them all luck as he gathered Ty's things and put him in his car. He was startled when a hand came to rest on his back. He turned in his crouched position, halfway in the backseat, to look over his shoulder and into blue eyes that never ceased to speed his heart rate up.

"Take it easy tonight and get some sleep. I'll be home soon as I can." Gibbs gently directed.

"You'd be home sooner if I was helping." Tony couldn't remove, nor did he have the desire to, the warm rush of emotion at the intimacy of his bosses words.

"Be able to work faster if I don't have to worry that my SFA is falling asleep at a crime scene and drooling on my evidence cause he's exhausted." Gibbs teased.

"DiNozzo's don't drool."

Electric current seemed to snap between them when Jethro reached out and gave the back of Tony's neck a squeeze. "I'll keep that in mind, DiNozzo. Good to know." He gave the younger man a half-smirk, delighting in the flash of heat that passed through his jade eyes, and turned to get back to work.

Gibbs had to chuckle when, several hours later, he received a text from Tony. "You know you need me." He'd have to have Abby show him how to work his text-y thing soon.

Somewhere around 1:30 am, Gibbs came home to a quiet house. He glanced upstairs. The hallway light was on, no doubt Tony had left it on for him for when he finally made his way to bed. Gibbs trudged into the living room to his gun safe, more tired than he wanted to admit. Pulling his Sig from his holster, he stopped when he caught sight of the note taped to the safe. "Even you need to eat, Jethro. There's cold beer and a plate for you in the fridge. That's the big, white, rectangular thing in the kitchen. Ya know, that room you walk through to get to the basement." He huffed out a laugh. "Smartass." he grumbled affectionately, setting the note aside and depositing his weapon in the safe. He then proceeded to make his way to the kitchen, discarding his jacket and toeing off his shoes with a sigh on the way.

He didn't bother to turn on the light, letting the moon's glow filtering through the window do the work. He shook his head, grinning when he discovered yet another teasing note from Tony on the plate in the fridge. "If you need tech support for the microwave, wake me up."

After finishing off the lasagna and beer, Gibbs made his way upstairs and into the shower. Very few thoughts penetrated his tired mind, there was only one that he indulged in; the idea of Tony making dinner in his kitchen. The thought brought him a sense of peace and happiness. His house hadn't been a home for too many years and yet, just the thought of Tony cooking, smiling over something Tyler did...all of it brought a smile to his own weary features. He wished he could have been here. To lean against the counter and watch, maybe a chance to brush against Tony as he helped or better yet, teased by getting in the way. All those thoughts swirled in his head like the water racing down the drain at his feet. This is where the frustration kicked in. More than anything, he wanted to jump in. He wanted to march into Tony's room and...what? Kiss him? Tell him he loved him? Instinct warred with reality. If Tony were a woman, he'd know better what to do. Wouldn't he? He'd been married four times, after all. But then, three of those marriages went to hell in a hand basket. Of course, there was a good reason for that. Trying to replace Shannon was doomed to end. Shannon Gibbs was one in a million.

But, Gibbs knew Tony was different and not just for obvious reasons. Tony was not a replacement for Shannon. So, again, he was back to the dog headed pursuing. After everything Tony had been through this last week, that seemed like the wrong answer too.

The water finally ran cold and he was no closer to an answer then he was before. Towelling off, Gibbs slipped into a pair of flannel sleep pants and quietly slipped down the hall. Soundlessly, he peered over the bassinet at Tyler who slept peacefully. And then for what could have been three minutes or three hours, he watched a slumbering Tony; chest rising and falling softly under a smattering of brown hair and toned, firm skin. He watched and wished. Wished he could simply walk over, climb into bed and pull the man against him. That's where he should have been; where he could have been; if only things had gone differently that night in the elevator...if only.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

He wasn't sure what it was that drew his attention. A creaking floorboard? His bedroom door opening? Maybe the slight dip of the mattress? All he knew was that he was suddenly aware of a warm body pressed tightly to his back, strong arms across his chest, masculine hands carding through his chest hair and heated breath on his neck. "Tony?" His name barely made it past his lips before he felt surprisingly soft lips brush the shell of his ear.

"Hope you weren't expecting someone else, Jethro."

His voice was dripping seduction, hardening Gibbs cock painfully quickly. "Tony." he sighed.

"Want this. Want you." Tony whispered.

"Yes." he hissed, choking on his next breath when he felt Tony's hand drift down his stomach seconds before he took his dick firmly in hand.

"Oh, yes you do." Tony squeezed his cock head through the thin material of his boxers. Gibbs gasped and automatically thrust his hips into the younger man's grasp, silently begging for more. "So hard...so big. Always knew you'd have a big cock, Jethro."

"Tony, please." he pleaded.

"Please what?" His tongue traced the shell of his ear, then down the corded neck to the juncture between neck and shoulder, where he bit gently. "Please what?" he repeated. "Please jack you off? Please suck you off? Please fuck you til you scream? What do you want, Jethro?"

"Yes, all of it...I don't care! Just...just...touch me, Tony! Please make me cum. Wanted this for so long." His pulse pounded through his veins, hips shamelessly thrusting into Tony's tight grip. His fingers twined with Tony's, the younger man's free hand having dropped to splay over his stomach at some point Jethro couldn't recall.

"Gotta pick one, lover." Tony teased, his husky voice like a second set of hands on Jethro's throbbing cock. "Can't do all three at once."

"Jack...jack me off!" Gibbs grunted, hips pistoning now, straining for release.

Just when he started to feel his balls tighten with his impending orgasm, Tony's grasp loosened and stilled. Gibbs nearly cried out in frustration, but then Tony's voice was in his ear again.

"How?"

"How what?!" Gibbs demanded breathlessly.

"Slow? Fast? Hard? Slow and Hard? Fast and..."

"Hard! Hard and fast...just NOW!"

He felt Tony's hand leave him and then his boxer's were pushed down before that glorious hot hand was once again wrapped around his bare flesh. "Yes!"

Gibbs jolted awake to the sound of his alarm. Chest heaving, the dream still fresh in his mind, he slapped the alarm off before it could wake anyone else. It was then he realized his other hand was still wrapped around his cock, hard and leaking; an angry shade of red. He was too far gone to care if this was wrong to do with Tony just down the hall. His grip tightened once more and he closed his eyes, picturing Tony behind him again. He could almost feel the heat of the other man's flesh at his back, feel his hand on his stomach as the muscles there clenched. He imagined his hand was Tony's as he gathered the precum in his fist, lubing himself on the down stroke. Gibbs closed his eyes and rolled to his back, pulling his boxers down further until he could kick them free. He widened his legs, drawing his knees up and apart. He slowed his pace, wanting to draw it out and fully recapture the desire he'd felt moments ago. He tightened the circle of his thumb and pointer finger, catching every ridge and giving a quick jerk just under the head before loosening his grip and gliding back down to repeat the motion again. His free hand reached down between his legs to cradle and roll his balls, giving a squeeze and tug here and there until he felt his release building again. He let his mind roam free with visions of Tony as he stroked and tugged himself closer and closer to the edge, his hips arching off the mattress as his breath came in halting pants now. In his mind's eye, Tony smiled at him; eyes blown black with desire and then he licked his lips and swallowed his cock to the base. Gibbs hand clenched the sheet as he arched off the bed, his other hand working feverishly over his pulsing cock as white, hot ribbons of cum coated his stomach and chest, his lip clenched between his teeth to keep from screaming Tony's name. Spent, his body hit the mattress as he shook with the aftershocks. He'd not cum like that in years. "Shit." he mumbled when his body finally calmed. "Shit."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Whew, boy, has this one been a long time coming. Sorry for the delay. This actually could have been a longer chapter but I got to a place that seemed a good place to stop fr now. No, worries, as I have some good ideas waiting in the wings. As usual, I own nothing. Thank you to everyone who have followed, reviewed and waited patiently for the continuation.

**~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~**

Two days rolled by, seeming to blend into one another. The cases were short and easily solved but came one after the other, tying the team to the Navy Yard late into the night and rousing them from warm beds in the wee hours of the morning.

It was driving Tony nuts but served as Gibbs' saving grace. He was caught in limbo; stuck between knowing what he wanted and having no earthly clue how to get it. So Gibbs did what Gibbs did best, submerged himself in the job.

1330 hours. Tim was on the phone with local LEO's of Tribune County, Ziva was double checking her go bag and Gibbs made his way down from Vance's office.

"Let's go people!" he barked.

"See Abbs, told ya, my absence has made that warm, gentle soul rigid. I honestly have no idea how you people are functioning without me?"

Abby giggled, tucking herself into Tony's side. Tim snorted as Ziva shook her head.

Gibbs had to work hard to keep the smile off his face, caught off guard by his SFA's sudden appearence in the bullpen. He covered with his usual gruffness. "What'r ya doin' here, DiNozzo and where's the little carpet cleaner?"

"Abby called. Said you guys got a hot case that was gonna require an overnight field trip, so I grabbed a few things I thought you might need." Tony swung the small bag on his fingers.

Gibbs could feel the warmth radiate up his neck. Dinner plates of home-cooked meals left in the fridge at night. Sandwiches packed and waiting on early morning call outs and coffee pots brewed fresh and waiting at just the right moments. Now, here was Tony showing up with "things he might need". The whole thing was surreal and so damn domestic it was scary. If any of his ex-wives had shown up like this, he'd have felt like they were angling for something, maybe trying to make him feel guilty for not having been home in days. In short, it woulda pissed him off to have them show up like this, but with Tony...it just made Gibbs feel cared for. But to show that...should he show that...and just what was he supposed to say or do for that matter. He had no mentally check himself as two images flitted through his mind; one causing him to almost chuckle and the other sending a hot coil of desire spiraling through him. He pictured Tony's, not to mention his people's faces as he winked at his SFA, giving him an affectionate pat on the fanny with a sweet, "_Aw, thanks honey_" or dragging Tony inside the elevator to say thank you properly. Instead, the stalwart Marine settled for a short, "Ya do realize this ain't my first rodeo, DiNozzo?"

Tony smirked, recognizing the remark for what it was. "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be there to take care of the troops when you get nasty cause the case went longer then expected and you run out of your coffee gounds and have to make do with the motel's or when you can't find your glasses and McGee's taking too long to read all the big words..._cowboy_. And the drool machine is with Nonno Duck while the Autopsy Gremlin programs the GPS."

Tony sat on the edge of his desk, smiling when Gibbs snatched the bag with a grunt on his way around to his chair. "I also made some sandwiches and snacks for the trip, in case you guys get hungry on the way."

McGee snickered, catching Tony's attention. "And what is so funny, McGet'sToRideShotgunIfHe'sAGoodProbie?"

"Oh, nothing Tony. I just can't help but be impressed at what a good little wife and mother you're turning out to be."

Tim's laughter died in his throat when Gibbs fixed him with an icy stare.

"Not...not that Tony's your...I mean...what I meant to say, boss, was..." McGee stammered.

One eyebrow arched as the thin line of Gibbs lips tightened menacingly.

"Shutting up, boss." McGee whimpered.

It was all Abby and Ziva could do not to burst out laughing.

"Well, I'd certainly be the best looking of the more recent wives, that for su..." Tony's head rocked forward with the jolt of the head-slap. "Thanks, boss."

"Now get your butt up. You're on a file I need, _dear_." Gibbs growled. Abby and Ziva lost the battle and erupted into giggles.

Before long, the group was loading equipment into the cars. Ducky and Palmer were packed and ready to go, standing with Abby and Tony, who held a very squirmy, Tyler in his arms.

"You sure you don't need me to come along, Boss? I mean, I'm really good with the kids and a priceless commodity on road trips."

Gibbs took one look at his SFA's face and new how hard it was for him to stay behind. Gibbs reached out and took Tyler from Tony, holding the boy against his chest. "C'mere, Tony." he said, tilting his head toward the far corner of the garage. Once out of ear shot, Gibbs stepped close. "I know ya wanna be there Tony, but this, " he said, bouncing a smiling Tyler on his hip, "is where ya need to be right now." His eyes locked with Tony's, trying to convey the earnest emotion. "Believe me when I tell you that the time goes by way too fast. Once it's gone, it's gone. There's no gettin' it back."

Tony's eyes fell as the meaning of what Gibbs was saying weighed heavily in the air. But the last thing Gibbs wanted Tony to feel was guilty. Why did trying to let the man know how much he meant and still not come across as some sissy whipped girly man have to be so hard? "So, as much as you know I need ya, DiNozzo, he needs ya more right now, huh?"

"I know, Gibbs, it's just...I miss being out there."

"We'll be home in a few days. Weekend'll fly by and then you'll be back to work, bitchin' about how much you wish we had some time off." Gibbs' gave him that half grin and Tony's eyes lit up so bright, Gibbs was nearly overcome with an urge to lean in and kiss the man. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to tell Tony to grab his go bag and get in the car. The thought that perhaps he shouldn't let how much he wanted DiNozzo with him be reflected in his eyes, did actually occur to the seasoned leader, but the need for Tony to know was too consuming. He let his gaze lock with the younger man's, lingering longer and more deeply than was necessary. He watched with delighted satisfaction at the swirling emotion drifted through the Italian's green eyes, recognizing each one in turn. The gratitude of rarely spoken appreciation, the confusion of the obvious emotion...Gibbs simply smiled. The moment was broken abruptly when Tyler reached up with a wild jerking motion and ended up swatting Gibbs in the nose, squeeling in delight at the man's stunned expression. Gibbs scrunched his nose and pouted at the little boy, giving him a soft, "Ow."

Tyler laid a tiny hand on the tip of Gibbs nose, staring raptly, his tiny lips forming an "O". Gibbs suddenly snuffled his hand, nibbling gently on fingers and making growling sounds from deep in his throat.

Tony didn't know it was possible to feel so deeply moved at the simple interaction and so incredibly turned on by it at the same time. It was certainly not the first time he'd seen the man interact with a child, the man was fantastic with kids, but there was something so intrinsicaly sexy about watching him share such a small but sweet moment with _your_ kid. It somehow made the whole thing...terribly intimate.

"Hey, boss." Tim called, his voice echoing in the large room. "We're all set here."

Gibbs nodded. He hugged the boy tight and whispered, "Be good for daddy, bud," kissed his cheek and handed him back to Tony. "You be good too." he added, ruffling Tony's hair before he thought not to. Their eyes locked briefly before Gibbs walked back toward the cars, just slightly ahead of them. He was intent on acting normally and so missed the curious look Abby was giving them. She quickly schooled her features, smiled when he pecked her cheek on his way by and called out to Ducky, "Tell Palmer to keep up. None of his famous side trips."

"We shall endeavor to stay on course, Jethro." Ducky waved to Tony and Abby out the window of the van as the caravan pulled away. "Mind the Fort, Anthony."

"I got it covered, Duck. Watch his six!" Tony called back. A thumbs up was the final gesture as the van turned the corner and disappeared out of the large doors. "So, my mistress of the dark, what are your plans for dinner?"

Abby grinned, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Pizza and conversation at the Fort, of course."

Tony laughed and ushered her toward the elevators. "Sounds good."

**~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~**

Abby tucked her feet under Tony's legs and wiggled them, successfully gaining his attention. "So, how are you...really?"

Tony gave a shrug. "Okay."

"You're turning into Gibbs on me, Tony. Don't we use multiple word answers with each other?" she scolded softly. Abby knew how strong Tony was. With all he'd faced and overcome in his life, what with Senior's aptitude for hurting his son and all the other stuff that had punched the SFA in the gut, how could he not be strong. But she also knew that her best friend, the man who was like a brother to her, hid a lot. He didn't like to admit when he was hurting or when he needed something he thought he shouldn't.

Tony gave her leg a squeeze, gifting her with a smile. "Sorry, sweetheart." He paused, really reflecting on how he was. It was a more complicated answer then one would think. He was...he was a mixture of contradiction.

"Tony?" Abby watched the turmoil roll through him. She sat up and shifted until she was tucked into his side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. When Tony's arm came around her, pulling her a hair tighter against him, she sighed with some relief. It was one of Tony's tells. Pulling you closer usually meant he was about to open up but, maybe, just needed some extra time to gather courage or organize his thoughts. She figured it might be a little of both in this case, so she waited patiently.

"M'not sure how to answer that, Abbs." There was another pause, though shorter than the first. "I really am okay; for the most part, I guess. I mean, this parenting stuff is taking some getting used to. Not as hard as I thought it would be in the ways I thought it would be and harder in other ways I never thought about, if that makes sense. It helps that I've spent time with him a lot before now, so I know a lot of the basics but, there's still stuff...parent stuff, I'm learning. Gibbs helps a lot, even in the little time we've been here."

Tony hadn't noticed the way his voice had grown softer as soon as he started talking about Gibbs, but Abby had. She continued to listen, wordlessly, afraid that drawing his attention to the little change would make him self conscious and she'd not get the uncensored version...as uncensored as she thought she'd get right now.

"I wasn't prepared for how much...I love that kid like crazy. I mean, I loved him before but, this...I...didn't know it would be like this. Everything's for him now. As long as he's okay, I'm okay. Didn't even know...I could love anybody this much."

Abby hugged his waist. "Oh Tony."

Seemingly lost in thought, Tony rambled on. "The thought of losing him...I don't have any idea how Gibbs survived. Losing Shannon had to...but losing your child...how do you survive that? He's gotta be the strongest man I know."

Abby peekd up. Tony was staring out the window, lost in thought. She knew it wasn't playing fair but, if she was right, it would be worth it in the end. She hoped. "How long have you loved Gibbs?" she whispered.

"Long as I can remem...what?!" Tony jerked when he realized what he was saying. "Why would you...when did...how?" he stammered.

Abby giggled. She kissed his cheek. "Hard as you try not too, Tony, you wear this," she touched her hand to his chest over his heart, "on this." Her hand drifted down to his sleeve. "Plus, you guys have always had this totally in-sync connection, you watch over him like a hawk, you were lost when he left for Mexico even if you did one hell of a job trying to hide it. And I see the way you look at him sometimes, when you think no one's paying attention."

Tony's head dipped, seeming to find his socks rather unteresting at the moment.

"Funny thing is, you never seem to notice when he's looking at you the same way." She said quietly. Her green eyes smiled when his head jerked up. "So my question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

Shock melted to sadness before her eyes. Tony shook his head. "Nothing." he finally told her.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? I don't know what tactics have worked for you in the past Special Agent Sex Machine but, I don't think "nothing" is gonna work for Gibbs."

"I mean "nothing", as in been there, done that, got shot down, defintely not getting the t-shirt." Tony replied.

"Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do."

Sadly, Tony relayed the events from that night in the elevator, ending with, "So, yeah, nothing."

He yelped when Abby smacked the back of his head with a force that rivaled their boss.

"Hey! What the..."

"Where to begin!" Abby huffed angrily. "Not to mention the sheer miracle that you're even alive! But then, probably the only reason you ARE is because you're YOU!" Abby continued to rant.

Tony inched away from the irate Goth as much as he could, the arm of the couch stopping him as if to say, "take it like a man, DiNozzo". "Um, Abbs..."

"How can you POSSIBLY be surprised he shot you down! You know him, Tony! Were you actually trying to win him over or just end this thing before it had a chance?!"

"Um..."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Abby looked straight into Tony's eyes. "Really? Did you not think about how you approached it. Tony, you shot yourself down."

"Care to elaborate since I appear to be clueless." Tony shot back.

"Love to." Abby snipped, meeting his defensive tone with her own. "First off, and this is NOT in order of importance, you came AT him. Tony, you shoved him against the elevator wall! Everybody knows the elevator is his territory. And you SHOVED him! Not to mention taking him even more out of his element, you took away his control which we both know one does NOT do to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now, let's factor in the chance that Gibbs has EVER had a sexual, physical encounter with a man, and you're leading with lips...HELLO! Moving on to your relationship, you and Gibbs have been partners forever. You are one of his closest friends. He trusts YOU with his life. Now, you tell me if that's not a blessing and a curse rolled into one?!"

"Hey!" Tony protested, not liking being defined as a blessing and a curse.

"Think about it, Cassanova. On the one hand, what a beautiful idea that you could have a real, romantic relationship with someone you already have such a close relationship with. On the other, look at both of your track records in the romance department. Did you stop and think that maybe Gibbs is scared that if it doesn't work out, everything he could lose? The man already lost his world once. He's probably not real keen on setting himself up for that again without some serious conversation or something slightly more substantial than you shoving him against the wall and mauling him!"

All Tony could do, at this point, was blink; the weight of truth in Abby's rant sinking to the bottom of his gut like a lead balloon.

"And finally, your phone rings reminding him that he's, if nothing else, completely and utterly out of his element...inexperienced. Here's a guy on the other end of the line, who's obviously already come to terms with his sexual orientation if he's already agreed to go out with you, and your choice!"

"My...choice?"

"Duh, Tony! You were going on a date with Rick! That means while you were trying to lip lock with Gibbs out of nowhere, he's gotta deal with the fact that you guys were in the elevator because YOU were on your way to meet a guy that you CHOSE to go out with...and it wasn't him! Gee, I can't imagine why he wouldn't have let you kiss him." she finished sharply.

He wanted to protest. He wanted to deny every valid reason Abby'd thrown at him. It was so much easier to chalk his aching lonliness...the want and need for the man, up to Gibbs. It hurt less being Gibbs fault they weren't together. After all, pointing an accusing finger at someone else while your heart breaks and bleeds from being cut from your chest is a hell of a lot easier to take if you don't have to peer into the mirror of self hate and see your own eye's staring back at you. But damned if she wasn't right. He'd backed the man into a corner, come at him like a horny prom date...what did he expect.

Tony's head hit his hands. Abby barely managed to make out the muffled groan of, "I'm sushn ash."

She laid a soothing hand on his back and rubbed circles there. "Yes, you are an _ash_, but you're my _ash_ and I love you. And you love Gibbs. And I love Gibbs. I suspect that Gibbs loves you. So, I am going to help you get your man...which will eventually mean you not being an _ash_ but defintely getting some _ash_." Tony groaned again but couldn't stop the little rumble of laughter. Leave it to his little hell bat.

When he was finally willing to pick up his head, Tony excused himself to go check on Tyler. Abby bounced to her feet, declaring she was going to make some tea. Abby made it back to the couch before Tony returned. Curling her fingers round the warm cup and her feet under her, she angled her body so she could look out the window as she began to ponder just how to approach getting Tony and her Silver Fox together.

**~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~**

Tony approached the couch, a small grin creeping onto his face at the look of deep concentration on his friend's face. "Bubble, bubble, me thinks I'm in trouble." he called softly.

Abby turnd to him with a bright smile. "I've got it, Tony. It's simple."

He sat so he was facing her, shaking his head. "Nothing about this is simple, Abby. Not when it involves Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The man was the poster boy for complex.

"No, Tony. That's where you're wrong."

"Abby..." Tony tried to figure out how to phrase this without riling the protective woman at his side. He knew she loved all of their "family", but when it came to Gibbs, she was like a mama bear fighting for her cub. "What makes you think I can do any better then his three ex-wives and Shannon's memory?" he asked, more then a little sadness and self-doubt lacing his words.

Abby reached over and clasped his hand tightly. "A few reason's. First, though, I have a question. Do you really believe you're competing with Shannon's memory?"

The knee jerk answer almost came tumbling from his lips, but something in the firm glint of Abby's stare halted his response. Years of memories and experience with the older man raced through his mind. Using all his investigative skills, Tony forced them to slow as he looked over the evidence in his mind. Slowly, but soundly the answer poured from within. "No. Can't be done."

"Explain." Abby prodded, sensing Tony was on the right track.

"Because...she's a part of him. Loving him means loving all of him, especially the part of him that will always love Shannon. Loving Shannon, well, I think loving her is what made him the man he is today. Competing with Shannon's memory is like saying that there's only room for one of us in his heart, and that's where I lose him. It's what the others couldn't do, let Jethro be Jethro." Tony looked across the room. "I don't wanna change him, Abbs. Not the real him. Yeah, I want him to open up more; share himself with me and let me share myself with him, but I don't want to change him...cause, to me, he's perfect just the way he is. I guess...I'm just scared."

Seeing the vulnerability, and knowing it wasn't his strong suit, Abby scooted closer until her head lay on his shoulder and her arms came round his waist. "Scared of what, Tony-boy?"

"That...I won't be enough. That he'll realize that Shannon's memory is worth more than...me."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm on a roll people! Hope that makes everyone happy and that you all continue to enjoy this. As always, I own nothing. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and to those reviewing as guests, since I can't respond directly to you.

**~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~**

_"That...I won't be enough. That he'll realize that Shannon's memory is worth more than...me."_

"Oh, Tony, you can't think that's true. Gibbs would never do that to you." Just as her words sought to wrap him in love, so did her arms tighten around him. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to get her hands on every person who had ever made her Tony feel like less than everything.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Abbs, cause...I don't mean it like it's gonna sound, just dunno any other way to say it, okay? Know you guys love me. I don't doubt that, but..." Tony paused, trying again to find a way to voice one of his deepest insecurities without making his friend feel like...well, like _she_ wasn't enough. No one deserved to feel that kind of pain. "Not since my mom...seems like any time it comes down to choosing between me and something else..." Tony had a hard time swallowing past the planet currently lodged in his throat. "I'm the easiest thing to let go of. And it's different, I know. You guys have never let me down like that and Gibbs has always come after me when I was in trouble, always had my back, but that's family...that's love but not being "in love". Wendy. Jeanne. Even Rick." Tony sighed. "Whether we were meant to be or not, whether it was for the best in the end or not...not one of them ever fought for me. Wendy let me walk away. Jeanne made me choose. Rick wanted our carefree life more. Not one of them looked at the challenge we were facing and said, "I love you too much to let anything take you from me, Tony DiNozzo. So what if Gibbs has to decide if he's ready to have a real relationship, with all the communicating and sharing and trusting that goes along with it; and that's what it's gotta be Abby cause I can't have anything less then forever with the man...I love him too much. What if he looks at all that and decides, I'm not worth it...that he's happier to lock himself in his basement with his boat, his bourban and his memories then...really be with me?"

"Tony-boy..." Abby sniffed and crawled into his lap. "I don't know whether to hug you til a rib snaps or head-slap ya."

"I'd take both." he whispered, pulling her closer. They sat in silence, nothing but the crackle of the fire and the occasional sound of the wind picking up outside to break the quiet.

"Tony, how bad do you want this?"

"Pretty bad. More'n I ever wanted anything else in my life. Love him, Abbs. Loved him for a long time." he told her quietly.

"What was Rick then?" Abby asked just as softly. She didn't believe in her heart that Tony would ever say the things he was saying on a rebound but her intense love for both Tony and Gibbs virtually demanded she protect both men to the best of her ability.

Tony leaned his head back on the coach with a groan. "Don't hate me, Abbs, cause I know how bad this is gonna sound and you gotta believe me when I tell ya that I never intended for it to be this way...does the phrase, "If ya can't be with the one that ya love, honey, love the one you're with" ring a bell?"

"Nice CSN reference there, Tony."

"Boy, oh boy did I screw the pooch on this one Abbs. I did everything from telling myself that I didn't really love Gibbs...that it was just infatuation, hero worship, misplaced feelings of friendship to telling myself that it would never have worked between us and that Rick was a good man who loved me and I loved him and Rick was the best thing for me...wrote the dreams off as an overactive imagination, high octane libido rebelling against monogamy and even that Gibbs and I worked closely together and he was bound to turn up in my dreams sometimes. Funny though, you, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and the Gremlin never turned up in those kinds of dreams. Didn't acknowledge that though. Ignored the little voice in my head telling me I wasn't being fair to Rick, made myself say Rick's name out loud over and over again when we made love just to make sure I didn't get caught up in my own head and say _his _name...had to keep my eyes open too, cause when I closed them...I saw _him_." Tears leaked out the corners of his eyes while Abby brushed away her own. "I wanted to love Rick like I loved him. I tried, Abbs, I really did."

Abby just held on to him while Tony worked it out, running her hands in long strokes up and down his back, just like her Grammy Scuito used to do when she cried. When his shoulders shok less and his breath evened out, Abby leaned back until she could see his eyes. With a soft smile, she teased, "So you _like_ like Gibbs."

"Maybe just a little." Tony laughed.

**~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~**

Tony lay in bed, adjusting and re-adjusting his blanket as sleep continued to elude him. He kept going over Abby's plan. Her "simple" plan. She was positive it would work, and he had to agree, it was brilliant in it's simplicity. And all he had to do was be brave enough to make it work, which would mean putting all of himself; mind, body and soul into it. He could do that, for Gibbs, he could do anything. Oh, yeah and hope the battle hardened Marine didn't tell him he was crazy.

_"Who do you think is the one usually doing the pursuing, Tony. Gibbs is the ultimate Alpha Male. So, you're going to turn the tables on him. Take control. Pursue him."_

_"Um...okay, Abbs, I thought we established that Gibbs does NOT like not being the one in control, so how is doing that to him gonna work in my favor?"_

_"Because you're going to tell him that you're pursuing him. You're going to state your intentions. He'll know ahead of time that you're taking control, thereby, giving him permission to sit back and enjoy being courted."_

_"Courted!" Tony choked. "Gibbs is never gonna go for that! It's like saying, "Hey Marine, your gonna be the chick in this scenario."_

_"Tony! No, he's not cause your gonna turn on all that DiNozzo sexy charm and make sure he knows that he's worth being pursued and that it's high time someone took the time to show him all that, and you're just the man to do it."_

Tony scrubbed a hand over his face. "Am I nuts? Oh, yeah." Tony thought of a few "wooing Gibbs" scenarios he'd already conjured up and smiled. "But it's so gonna be worth it."

**~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~**

Gibbs roughed the pillow a few more times before stuffing it behind his head, cracking the book open to where he left off before hitting the head. He'd barely settled when his cell phne vibrated beside him on the nightstand. With a grumble, he picked it up and was surprised to see it was a text message and not a phone call from McGee.

Is the Probie still alive or do I need to make some phone calls?

With an amused grunt, Gibbs hit speed dial #2 on his cell and waited.

"Still haven't learned to use text? We're gonna have to do something about that, Jethro." came the sexy, smooth voice of his SFA. The teasing tone and use of his first name coming so easily from Tony's lips sent a tiny jolt of electricity zinging down his spine.

Despite his better judgement, and not from lack of trying, his voice was a tad lower and on the husky side when he replied, "Could have just called, Tony."

Tony rolled to his side and curled around his pillow, the deep rumble of Gibbs voice sending delicious chills through him. "It's late. Didn't wanna wake up Tiny Tim."

"What happened to assuming he's dead?"

"We probably shouldn't talk about it, Jethro." Tony whispered. "Plausible deniability."

Gibbs closed his eyes, pulling the phone away, he took a deep breath. His name from Tony's mouth should not make his dick twitch like that...however his dick currently had a mind of it's own. _Get it together, Marine!_

"Tim's with Palmer." he grunted. "M'bunkin' with Ducky."

"Probably a good idea. Ducky may talk your ear off when you're awake but Timmy talks in his sleep and that guy has some weird dreams. It's no wonder he's the author in the family. This one time..."

"Tony."

"Jethro?"

"Why can't you sleep?"

Tony smiled, snuggled in and took a deep mental breath. _Here goes_. "House is too quiet without you here." The sharp bark of laughter had him pulling the phone away.

Gibbs snapped his mouth shut and glanced over at Ducky. The ME shifted slightly but remained sleeping. A quieter chuckle erupted. "You gotta be kidding me. The house is too quiet without me? Never heard that one before."

"You'd be surprised how loud a presence can be. And I've never met a man with more presence than you...Jethro."

Suddenly, Gibbs was finding it hard to breath. Blood he desperately needed in his brain abandoned him to his sourthern regions. Tony was flirting. No doubt about it, he was definitely flirting!

"Presence, huh?" he said back dumbly.

"Presence."

"You, ah..." Gibbs glanced once more at Ducky. Sleeping. Good. He couldn't believe he was doing this...what was he doing again?! Ah, yes, he was about to flirt back. "...miss my presence?"

"I miss you."

**~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCISNCIS~NCIS~**

Gibbs nearly threw his coffee as he realized, for the third time that morning, he'd missed half of what McGee had said. He kept flashing back to that conversation with Tony the night before. Frankly he was baffled, first off, they'd talked for twenty minutes...talked and flirted for twenty minutes. As a rule of thumb, most of his phone conversations barely lasted twenty seconds let alone twenty minutes; the only exception being his father and that was just because they lived hours apart and they had to "catch up" - -Jack's idea-during their bi-weekly phone calls. Second, he couldn't get over the feeling of intimacy that had lingered long after they'd hung up. Lieing in bed, talking to Tony in hushed tones, which had in part been to avoid waking Ducky and in part...well, because it felt good. The normal chatter masking barely hidden outright flirtation, the sound of Tony's voice; soft and low, feeling like a caress against his skin. And yes, the desire, felt good too. Tony's laugh...strong and throaty with his low tone made him ache in a way he hadn't for a very long time, in his chest and from the tip of his throbbing cock, all the way down to his balls. The only thing that had stopped him from taking himself in hand after they siad goodnight was the Scotsman lying not more then five feet away in the other bed. And last but not least, was the overwhelming knowledge of just how much he missed Tony.

"Boss? Uh, boss, did you hear what I said?"

Dammit! Make that four times! Blue eyes like ice met McGee's. "Why McGee? You feel the need to repeat yourself?!"

"No..no, boss." the young man stammered. Tim didn't know what was up with Gibbs this morning. One minute he looked on the verge of smiling but in a totally different world, and the next he was snapping and barking. Not for the first time that morning, Tim wished Tony was here. "Ah, I'll just go cross reference that with the information Ziva's gathered with the interviews and send it to Abby, boss."

"That's a good idea, McGee." Gibbs grumbled, turning back toward the police station to go back to talking with the Sheriff. The sooner they tied this up and got home, the better he'd be.

Fifteen feet away, Ducky hid a smile. Ducky was not as deep a sleeper as his friend thought him to be, and although the conversation had been normal enough, per se, it was the softened tenor with which it was delivered that had caught the medical examiner's attention the most. The tossing and turning once the call ended, combined with the sheer fact that Gibbs had actually said "Goodnight, Tony" in lew of his typical hang up and the frustrated "growls" that broke the silence of the night, spoke volumes as well. It was evident his friend's attention was rather lacking it's normal detail this morning. Perhaps...just perhaps, an old dog really could learn new tricks.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

And onward we go, my friends. Do I really need to say that I own nothing, again? Okay. I own nothing. Thanks once more for all the support and reviews.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Ducky, Palmer and McGee were packed up and on their way back to DC. Having collected all the evidence they could by mid-morning, and with the body released into the care of NCIS, there was nothing more that could be done until the following morning. Their last interviewee was on her way home but wouldn't arrive until early morning. Gibbs had instructed Tim to go with the evidence and help Abby any way he could. No one could deny that when those two put their collective genius together, good things always seemed to happen.

As it were, Gibbs was walking back to his motel room, having just walked Ziva to hers after dinner at a local diner. The door to his room creaked open, causing the older man to think he should advise the owners that some WD-40 might be a good idea. He tossed his keys, badge and wallet on the night-stand and sat on the bed with a grunt. Another night here was not what the lead agent had been hoping for. Not only did he want to get this case closed up, but he wanted to be home. Thoughts of home, on a normal night, would have had his mind occupied with time spent in his basement with his boat. However, the thought of home right now conjured up a much more visceral image of Tony making his way around the house, chattering away; Tyler playing and Gibbs watching his house breath with new life. That's what Tony and Tyler had become; the fresh breath of life in his usually cold home.

He scrubbed a calloused hand over his face before bending to unlace his shoes, toeing them off and tugging his socks off as well. With a sigh, he stood, pulling the dark maroon polo and white tee off in one tug. Soon, his pants and boxers lay on top of the shirts by the bed as he made his way to the shower. A little hot water therapy sounded amazing right now.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Tony lost count of the number of times he'd crossed from one side of the room to the other, bouncing gently and rocking the tiny boy in his arms as he murmured softly to him, trying in vain to get Tyler to sleep. With a deep sigh, he stopped and stared into the wide brown eyes peering back at him. "This isn't working, is it?" the Italian offered. "Well, let's have a cuddle, shall we?"

Tony laid the boy on the bed and he immediately began kicking his little legs in a bicycle motion. Tony settled beside him and tried rubbing his belly, but Tyler was having none of it. "Come on little man, cut dad some slack, huh. Aren't you even a little tired? Your belly's full. We have clean pants and this nice, soft pair of 'jamas."

Out of nowhere, Tony's cell rang. Still rubbing the tyke's tummy with one hand, Tony scooped up his phone, dropped it on the bed and hit speaker. "DiNozzo."

"Hey."

Tony smiled at the phone. "Hey yourself."

"Whatcha doin'?" Gibbs questioned lightly, settling under the sheets. He'd long past given up hope that he'd resist calling Tony tonight.

"Currently? I'm engaged in a battle of wills and I'm not too proud to admit, I'm losing." he chuckled, watching as Tyler latched on to his footie and drug the material halfway off his toes before losing his grip and squeeling in delight.

"Am I on speaker?"

"Um...yes. That okay?"

"Yup. Hi baby boy." Tony's heart fluttered and flipped at the change in Gibbs tone. "Are you givin' daddy a hard time?"

Tyler had stopped squirming, completely losing interest in his toes, as he stared at the phone.

Tony dropped his voice and whispered, "Keep talking, Jethro. He's staring at the phone." Tony nudged the phone closer to the boy. "Who is that, Ty-Ty?"

"Big boy...what'r you doin'?" Gibbs cooed gently.

Tyler jerked and smacked at the phone with glee. Gibbs could hear Tony's bark of laughter and a cheerful, "_Hey now, easy on the phone, little man_." There was the tell-tale beep indicating a tiny hand had landed squarely on at least one button, and Gibbs laughed too.

"Do not encourage him, Jethro." Tony scolded playfully.

"That an order, Tony?" he joked. "Don't know how you plan to enforce it from there."

A delicious shiver curled his toes at Gibbs teasing tone. _Oh, yes...the flirting was back_.

"You have to come home sometime, Gunny." Tony tossed back.

Gibbs felt the chill course through him, causing his eyes to close. Tony's tone and the words _home_ and _Gunny_ hardening him almost instantly. "_And I know where you sleep_.", had the older man's hand grabbing his crotch in an attempt to stave off the pulse that was building too quickly.

"That right, Tony?" came the husky reply. He soon realized it fell on distracted ears as Tony's voice was muffled, and several beeps followed. He just made out, "_Hey...hey, that does not go in your mouth...Tyler...give..."_

"Tony?"

"Oh my gosh! Jethro! Say something else. Talk to him." Tony rambled with excitement.

Puzzled, but compliant, Gibbs did as was requested. "Ty buddy, what'cha doin', little man? You puttin' yucky's in your mouth?"

A strange gurglish-slurpy noise came from the phone, quickly followed by Tony's laugh. "Jethro! He blew kisses in the phone. I think he knows it's you!"

Warmth spread through his chest and emotion tightened his throat, stealing any response he might try to give.

"I guess someone else misses you too, Jethro." Tony's voice was once again warm and thick as honey.

Gibbs swallowed hard, pulling courage from down deep, he forced his voice not to shake. "Miss you both. Wish I was home."

It was Tony's turn to be choked with emotion. Gibbs was a man of few words and Tony had no doubt that little confession cost him dearly. "Help me put him to sleep, Jethro?"

"How?"

"Read to us?" Tony asked softly.

"Don't have any bedtime story books handy, Tony." Gibbs smiled.

"I packed you a Louis L'amour. Doesn't matter what you read...just wanna hear your voice."

"Tony..." Gibbs closed his eyes. This was almost too surreal. The way Tony sounded...like a lover, no, more then a lover...the soft caress of his voice...if he kept his eyes closed, he could see them in his mind and he was there with them. Tony in his boxers and a t-shirt. Tyler lying on the bed beside Tony...and him on the other side, dressed as he was now for bed, reaching over the boy between them to brush his fingers across Tony's cheek. "What are we doing?" Gibbs almost didn't recognize the sound of his own voice.

"Talking. Tonight. Just talking." Tony breathed. "Talk to me, Jethro."

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

"Abby." he drew out her name in exasperation.

"Tony." she mimicked.

"He's never gonna go for it. They just got back."

"The. Case. Is. Closed. Timmy and I had this one in the bag before his go bag hit his desk. And I have it on good authority that the boss man told Ziva and Timmy that the reports could wait until Monday. _Someone_ wants to get home." she practically sang the last part.

"Exactly. There's no way he's gonna agree to go out tonight, even for Jimmy's birthday."

"He will if you ask him _nicely_."

"And who's gonna watch..."

She interrupted, knowing just what his next excuse would be. "Ducky. Already asked him, and I quote, "I would be delighted to watch Tyler this evening. I shall celebrate with Mr. Palmer over a nice dinner tomorrow evening. Enjoy some adult time and tell Anthony not to give it a second thought."

"Abbs..."

"And here's your chance." Abby whispered urgently. "Gibbs-Gibbs-Gibbs! Tony needs some big boy time and it's Jimmy's birthday so we're all taking him out to Get Sideways Or Get Lost! You gotta come! Right? You gotta, Gibbs! Right, Tony?"

"Abbs."

Tony could hear the restraint in Gibbs' voice and knew he had only a split second to make a decision. Crossing his fingers, "Yeah, boss. Don't leave me without backup." Going for broke, he added a pleading, "Please."

"Just a beer. Then I'm goin' home." Gibbs grumbled.

"Yes!" came Abby's enthusiastic shout. Tony could well envision her fist pumping the air and Gibbs rolling his eyes.

"Gonna need a shower first." Gibbs quipped, his voice fading as he left the lab.

"Told you." Abby gloated, once he was safely in the elevator. "Time to turn and burn, Tony-boy."

TBC...

_Know this was shorter but the bar will be full of surprises and a twist. More soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Still own nothing. Really pleasantly overwhelmed by all the wonderful reviews and thank you to all the guests who I can't respond to directly. You all ROCK!

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

The music was loud and Tony stayed close to Gibbs as they made their way through the crowd toward a far table. He could see the way the older man kept eyeing the door and Tony had little doubt he'd bolt if given the opportunity.

Tony had also noticed that the door wasn't the only thing catching the silver haired hottie's eye, and he was twice as glad he opted for his designer jeans and emerald, silk shirt. Both hugged in all the right places and the color of his shirt made his eyes stand out brilliantly. He knew Gibbs had noticed, and seemed to approve, of both.

As the crew settled into the booth in the back, Tony took advantage of the close quarters and let his hand brush Gibbs thigh as they sat down. To the untrained eye, the slight head jerk and tensing would have gone unnoticed, but Tony caught them, doing his best to hold back the smirk.

The team chattered away, focusing mainly on Jimmy. Gibbs still seemed tense. His body was just shy of stiff beside Tony and his gaze darted far too often. Tony leaned in and rubbed his knuckles against the side of the older man's knee. "Hey." he whispered, grinning when Gibbs eyes darted down to the retreating hand and then up into Tony's dancing green eyes. "You're allowed to relax, Jethro."

The look he was getting was almost confused and made Tony chuckle, as he teased the man. "You know relaxed, don't you, Jethro? To chill. Kick back. Let loose." Tony watched, his own eyes dilating slightly as he leaned closer, his lips almost brushing the shell of Jethro's ear. "Have some fun, Marine. It'll be our little secret."

Gibbs forced himself to breath. His pulse pounded in his ears. Tony was a charmer. A natural flirt. He'd always known it. He'd watched the younger man practically make it a sport over the years. They, themselves, had been doing just that over the phone the last two days, but to have that face to face...to be the sole focus of that dazzling charm, was new to Gibbs and it sent his senses reeling.

This was what he wanted; Tony's attention. A shot at having the man he loved, so why was it so hard to let go? If Tony had legs a mile long and tits, Gibbs would have had digits by now. Hell, he'd have had his tongue down his throat at this point. He hadn't been married four times for nothin'. He had half a mind to reach down and make sure he hadn't lost his balls somewhere on the way to the bar. Before he had a chance to recover or say something halfway charming himself, Abby called everyone's attention.

She stood on the bench and held her bottle high until they all followed suit.

"To Jimmy. The best friend, assistant ME and all around awesome guy! Happy birthday, Jimmy!"

Abby had been pre-gaming a bit before they headed to the bar. "Here, here!" they joined in. Several rounds of shots were downed. Abby found it imperative that she drag Tony, Jimmy and McGee to the dance floor, where more rounds by roving waitresses were consumed. After one dance, Jimmy and McGee managed to slip away and rejoin the table. Ziva laughed at them as they slumped back in their seats.

"I don't...know...how she does it." Jimmy panted, reaching for his water. "She's like a ball of energy, 24/7."

McGee's was shaking his head and making his own water disappear rapidly.

"I do not know how it is possible. I have never known anyone like her before. She is the only person I know who seems able to have an old soul and a young soul all at the same time."

"Tony's the same." Gibbs spoke without thinking. Three stunned faces peered back at him. Suddenly realizing what he'd said and how it must have appeared, had to have appeared since that had been his intention, Gibbs shrugged, looking back out on the dance floor as Tony spun then dipped Abby. For an instant, he thought about leaving it at that and then decided that Tony deserved more. He had no doubt that these people, Tony's family, admired and respected him; saw him for the man he really was inside, but rarely enough did they say it out loud. "He has an old soul too. But he has a youth about him that he'll never lose. Tony's like one of his old classic movies. All the best qualities that make him timeless with this ability to smile and make you feel years younger."

McGee and Palmer sat with their mouths partly open, stareing at Gibbs like he'd grown a second head and started speaking Klingon. Ziva still looked stunned, but then her shock warmed with a tender smile that reached her eyes.

"Gibbs, I do not think I have ever heard you speak that much in one sitting without it being related to a case."

"Have my moments, Ziver." Gibbs grunted.

"I believe that was a truly elequent and you hit the snail on the head with your assessment of Tony." she smiled. Ziva bumped Tim's shoulder, causing the young agent to close his mouth and nod. No one corrected her this time.

Not long after, Tony and Abby returned. Abby giggled and teased the boys for bailing on her. Tony sluched down, resting his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes for a second. He was about to wipe the sweat beading on his forehead when he saw the glass slide toward him on the table. Then the low rumble of Gibbs by his ear, warm breath ghosting over his sweaty skin giving him a chill.

"Think you might need this, Flashdance."

He was so surprised by the movie reference that he snapped his head around, nearly colliding with Gibbs lips. He sat frozen, watching Gibbs eyes dart to his mouth a second before his tonugue peeked out from between lips Tony was positive could stop his heart, to moisten his lips and then disappear like a dream. Tony nearly leaned in, wanting to feel those lips more than anything in the world right now. If only he could move!

Just like that, Gibbs gave him a devilish half smile and leaned back. Tony sat in stunned silence for a few seconds as he processed the fact that Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just flirted with him, not only in public, but in the close proximity of their friends. Okay, so, he'd done it in such a way as to be subtle, but he'd done it none the less. He found that incredibly sexy...however, it was now viewed as "game on" and Tony was feeling more than up to the challenge.

He shifted on the bench seat, facing Gibbs, until their knees touched. Another slight shift brought Tony's knee just to the inside of Gibbs' knee. Gibbs brow arched ever so slightly. Tony gave him a coy smile right before he moved his leg to rest behind Gibbs calf. "Great movie reference, Jethro." He picked up the glass of water, made like he was going to take a drink and then let the glass glide over his neck, leaving a tantalizing trail of condensation to slowly drizzle down the small opening left by the top two undone buttons of his shirt. He watched Gibbs eyes follow the water and grinned. He was about to ask Gibbs if he was thirsty when Ziva brought him up short.

"Tony. I believe Rick is here."

Gibbs and Tony turn almost in sync toward where Ziva's attention, along with the others now, was focused. Sure enough, there was Rick.

"Terrific." Tony muttered. "And here, dear friends, is the ever popular first meeting after the break-up scene."

Gibbs sat silent.

"You gonna talk to him, Tony?" Palmer inquired.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"He has obviously seen us." Ziva piped up. As if able to hear them, Rick raised his glass and nodded.

The group, minus Gibbs and Tony, waved politely. Tony nodded slightly and turned to the rest f them. "Gonna go grab another beer. Anybody want anything while I'm up?" Abby requested a Mai Tai as Tony stood. "Be right back." he told them, before turning to make his way through the crowd toward the bar.

Gibbs watched him go. He also watched Rick watch Tony and wondered how long it would be before the young docter approached his ex-lover. Deciding he didn't want to be around to watch it, Gibbs mumbled that he was hitting the head and disappeared through the crowd.

Tony leaned against the bar, his back turned to Rick, as he waited for the bartender to get to him. Tony was standing there about a minute, when he felt someone standing pretty close, a little too close. He was about to say something, when a hand came to rest by him on the bar.

"I couldn't help but notice you like to dance." The man stood half a foot taller than Tony; brown hair and brown eyes, not a bad looking guy, but the last thing Tony needed or wanted at the moment.

"Uh, yeah...well, I'm out with some friends and, as you probably noticed, she really likes to dance too." Tony offered politely.

The guy shifted so he was standing beside Tony, still too close. "I was thinking you could give your friend a break and dance with me." Mr. Personal Space purred.

"No. No thanks. Think I'm all danced out for tonight. Besides, like I said, I'm here with some friends and I should get back to them." Tony turned but the stranger shifted again, blocking Tony.

"You're not gonna go before you get your drink, are ya, hot stuff?"

Gibbs made his way back out onto the main floor. He took a look toward their table and didn't see Tony. His eyes searched the bar, but a crowd of rowdy dancers had drifted that way and were blocking the view. Gibbs continued toward their table.

"I'm good." Tony replied, letting the disinterest come through. "Excuse me. Nice talking to ya." he said with sarcasm, side-stepping around the pushy pick-up artist.

But the guy just wouldn't take a hint, grabbing Tony's bicep, "Come on, let me buy you a drink. I promise it'll be worth your while."

Tony pulled back but the guy had a firmer grip then Tony'd first thought he had and repositioned his stance to get better balance to pull away. Suddenly, there was a broad body between them.

"Get your damn hands off him!"

"Why? You own that fine ass?"

In the blink of an eye, Mr. Pushy got pushed. Tony's "rescuer" was pushed back, knocking Tony back as well.

"You son of a..."

Tony groaned, knowing what was about to happen but powerless to stop it from his current position.

Gibbs suddenly saw Ziva jump to her feet. He spun on his heel just in time to see Rick push some guy away from Tony. Tony stumbled back, colliding with a barstool, knocking him off balance even more. Reaching out he was able to catch himself. Gibbs breathed a short-lived sigh that Tony hadn't fallen or cracked his head off the bar. He only managed to get three more strides closer before Rick pulled back and clocked the other guy, landing what looked to be an impressively solid punch to the guys cheek.

Ziva and Gibbs arrived almost at the same time. Tony was pulling Rick away and a few close patrons were picking the wanna be Romeo off the floor and dragging him away before an out and out brawl could happen.

"Dammit, Rick! What the hell were you doing?!" Tony griped, hauling Rick around and almost knocking him off balance in the process.

"That guy was all over you!" Rick barked.

"Tony, all you alright?" Ziva interrupted. Gibbs stood beside her, clenching and unclenching his fist, trying to make up his mind whether he wanted to hit the guy who'd apparently crossed the line with Tony, hit Rick, or simply grab Tony and drag him outta there.

"Yeah, Zee, m'fine." Tony assured her before focusing his wrath back on Rick. "And you, it is none of your business who is or isn't all over..." Tony looked down when movement caught his eye. Rick was shaking the hand that he'd used to belt the other guy with. In a flash, Tony grabbed Rick by the wrist, stilling his movement and gaining him a better look at the hand. It was already swelling. "Shit! Shit! Scotty!" Tony yelled to the bartender, glad it was a familiar face and he was close due to the near fight. "Get me some ice and a towel, please. Hurry!"

"You got it, Tony!" Scotty jumped to get the ice and towel.

Tony pulled Rick's hand closer and gently started to prod around, earning a sharp hiss from Rick.

"You're such an idiot! Why would you do that?" Tony's voice still held the anger and frustration, but along with those came a very distinctive worried element.

Gibbs watched quietly as Scotty handed the towel and ice off to Tony, who wrapped Rick's hand in it and guided him toward the outside entrance. Gibbs could just make out Tony's gentle scolding. The look of care and concern was pretty obvious and Gibbs was also pretty sure he knew how this night was going to end...for all three of them.

"Make sure Tony gets...just make sure he's okay, Ziver." Gibbs directed his agent. "And tell the rest goodnight for me." He left toward the back entrance without another word.

Ziva glanced toward the front entrance where Tony and Rick had disappeared and then toward Gibbs' retreating form. She could be wrong but Gibbs shoulders seemed to be slumped and he suddenly had seemed much older as he'd made to leave. Something was going on with Gibbs that involved Tony and her gut was twitching. Could it be? And if it could, what did what just happened mean for it?

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

I still own nothing. I can't tell all of you how wonderful it is to see all the reviews to this story. It's amazing and I just want to thank everyone so much. I hope I can continue to write things that you all enjoy.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

"Come here." Tony groused, tugging Rick under a street light. "Let me see it." he directed. Rick pulled the towel away and Tony grimaced. "What the hell were you thinking, Rick?! You're a surgeon for crying out loud. Last time I checked, surgeons need their hands in tact. What if you broke it?"

"Didn't break it, Tony." Rick said, matter of factly. "And what I was doing was stopping that guy from pawing you."

"Didn't need any help."

"Really? Cause it didn't look that way from where I was sitting." Rick answered tersely.

"I had it under control. If you hadn't gone all Superman on me, you might have noticed that. Federal Agent, remember?" Tony turned Rick's hand over, continuing to inspect it. "What if it's broken?" he asked again.

"Didn't break it." Rick repeated.

"How do you know." Tony muttered, frustrated.

"Raise your hand if you're a docter." Rick jested.

Tony couldn't help the tiny grin. "I think you've done enough with your hands tonight."

Rick cupped Tony's jaw, pushing gently until he had Tony's eyes aligned with his own. "You never had a problem with what I did with my hands before." he posed low.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Tim grabbed Abby's hand as she rushed by. She spun about, looking irritated and worried. Before she could start, what he was certain would be a rather lengthy but quick explanantion, Tim spoke. "I know, Abbs, but let's just let Ziva get back here and fill us in first." Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes as they cut from him to the front of the bar and back again, Tim stood up and cast an arm around her shoulder, guiding her into his vacant seat beside Palmer. "Tony looked okay. I'm sure he's just making sure Rick's alright. You know Gibbs wouldn't have left him alone if he wasn't okay."

But that was only half of her concern. Where had Gibbs gone? At that moment, mercifully, Ziva returned.

"Ziva! Ziva, where is Gibbs? Is Tony okay? Did Gibbs go to get the truck to take Tony home?"

Ziva could swear Abby hadn't even taken a breath between words. "Tony is not injured. Gibbs went home. He said to tell all of you goodnight and to make sure Tony got home okay." Ziva looked back to the front of the bar. "I...I feel something is going on." She said slowly, not really looking at any of them. "It is as if..."

Abby watched Ziva's face, knowing that the Israeli was putting the pieces together.

"As if what Ziva?" Tim questioned from beside her. He absently picked at the table's edge, the images he'd taken in of the two men just before Tony walked out with Rick played over in his mind. He'd seen it too. If it were anyone else but Gibbs...anyone else...but that couldn't be right, could it?

Ziva finally loked at them. "As if there is something growing between them."

"Between Tony and Rick? You think they're getting back together?" Palmer asked, not yet picking up on the vibe.

"No, between Tony and the boss." Tim added, almost whispering. "Gibbs looked like a kicked dog when Tony walked away with Rick." It was like once he said the words out loud, dozens of tiny details from the night struck him in an entirely different light. "Anybody notice how they were sitting pretty close all night?"

Ziva shook her head. "And Gibbs really smiled a few times. They whispered on at least two occassions that I saw, I just did not think anything of it at the time."

Palmer appeared to get with the program now. "And...and that thing Gibbs said about Tony being an old soul and a young soul. That was pretty, ah, pretty intense coming from Agent Gibbs."

They all grew quiet, no one yet noticing that the one person who would typically be bouncing about at the implied news, was unnaturally silent and reserved.

"You don't think...Gibbs and Tony?" Tim stammered.

"Are in love." Abby stated quietly. "They're just taking the long, slow, and now torturous route to admitting it to each other."

Tim collapsed in the open spot across from Abby, sliding over when Ziva nudged him for room.

"You sound pretty sure of that, Abby? _Why_ do you sound so sure?" McGee finally asked.

"Because, Timmy. Tony told me he does. And I'm pretty sure Gibbs does too. I was like 98.8% sure before tonight, but after that...now I'd say more like...Gibbs loves Tony too. Nobody looks the way Gibbs did if they're not in love."

The four of them sat quietly, taking it all in. Well, three of them were taking it in. Abby worried if what had been so promising only an hour ago lay in shambles now.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

The basement seemed colder then normal. One thing he'd always liked about the basement was that on the hottest days of summer, it was always cool. He failed to appreciate the effect presently, as it only added to his mood. Fleetingly, he wondered if it really was the temperature or if he was simply more aware of his body's reaction to the night's events.

Shannon, he'd always believed, to be his sun, warming him in every condition from the inside out. She'd been his light on the darkest days. His rays of hope and happiness, nurturing his heart, making him and his heart grow day after day. Kelly was just like her mother in that respect. With his girls, he could have been standing on the dark side of the moon, yet, if he tilted his face skyward and thought of them, he could feel their warmth raining down on him. Losing them was like the sun disappearing. Yes, over the years, he'd felt some of the warmth return to him. Things made him happy and he found peace, if not always joy, in the things he did and the people in his life. His team had really been responsible for a great deal of the happiness he now had, but Tony coming into his life had truly been the start of it. Year after year, the closer they grew to one another, the deeper he'd started to feel that warmth penetrating into the dark recesses he believed nothing and no one could ever touch again.

When he made the decision...when he'd realized that he could have a second chance at loving Tony after the catastrophe in the elevator...when he'd brought them home and they'd found a rhythm to living together almost without effort, especially for two men so accustomed to living alone for so long, it had filled him with so much hope and happiness it scared him and exhilerated him in equal measure. It was like stepping into a room and having the curtins thrown open. The sunlight came streaming into his life again, and although some moments were difficult and bittersweet because of the echoes of the past with his girls so closely emulated by the present, Gibbs found himself drawn to the light once again, arms spread wide and wanting nothing more than to soak the golden warmth deep into his soul. But with one solid punch, the curtins were ripped closed and he swore, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face for the darkness again.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Rick closed his eyes and leaned forward, until he felt a hand in the middle of his chest, stopping his movement.

"Don't." The sound of Tony's voice, soft yet firm, caused him to open his eyes.

"Tony...I miss you. I was wrong, okay, I..."

Rick's voice was warm and pleading. If this were a movie, the music would just begin to swell softly here, as the lovers gazed into each others eyes, acknowledging and then forgiving all their mistakes. A second swell of music would herald that heart stopping kiss as they fell into each others arms and lived happily ever after.

But, Tony knew there would be no music with Rick. There would be no happily ever after because the eyes he wanted to be looking into every day while he grew old were the color of the sky on a bright, sunny day in the middle of July. "No, you weren't." he said with sympathy, knowing that despite his initial anger at the timing of Rick's breaking up with him, Tony didn't want to hurt the guy. They may not have been meant to be but, Tony had cared about him...still did. "Rick, listen." Tony took a breath and stepped back. "I really do appreciate what you did in there. For whatever reason it was that you did it...I know you care and that really does mean a lot to me. But, this isn't going to happen. We're not going to happen. Your timing when you ended things sucked, I won't lie, and I was angry...at first. But, I've had time to think about it and...I'm not the guy you should end up with and your not the guy I should end up with. You deserve someone crazy in love with you...that's not me, Rick. I think you already know that."

The wind started to pick up, moving the branches of some trees in the park down the street as the two men said their goodbyes and parted ways. Rick promised to get his hand checked and Tony promised to call if he ever needed anything. Rick got in a cab, gave Tony a two fingered wave and smiled softly as the cab pulled away from the curb and into the warm spring night.

He dumped the ice onto the side of the road, away from where it could be a hazard to anyone stumbling from the bar, until it melted, then made his way back inside. He stopped at the bar long enough to thank Scotty and return the towel before he headed back to their table. His eyes scanned the spot where everyone was sitting and it didn't take long for him to realize that the one face he wanted to see was absent. Though in his gut he knew better, Tony prayed Gibbs was only in the bathroom. Tim's lips moved and Abby turned. One look from her and it was confirmed, Gibbs was most definitly not in the bathroom, he was probably in a room that started with a "b" though. "Dammit." he muttered to himself. This was not how he'd wanted this night to go.

Abby turned worried, sad on full force on him, but before she could get a word out, Tony raised a hand. "I know, Abbs, and no, Rick and I are not getting back together and I made that very clear to him. The guy, misguided and un-needed as it may have been coulds broken his hand defending me. I was concerned. I still care how he is, but that's it." He paused, looking at everyone else's faces. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out. This was his team. He knew them too well. They knew. "Okay," he addressed the group. "Obviously you guys know. Yes, I love Gibbs and I'm hoping like hell that Abby's gut's right and he loves me too. We can have a nice, long girly talk about it later, but right now, where is he?"

"He left." Ziva replied. "He did not say where he was going but knowing Gibbs..."

"Right." Tony nodded. "Gotta run, kids."

Abby jumped up, calling to him. Tony turned and got an armful of Abby. She squeezed him tight. "You're gonna fix this right? Stick with the plan?"

Tony kissed her temple. "Was plannin' on doin' that tonight, Abbs. Was just plannin' on doing it under different circumstances, but yeah, I'm gonna fix it. Not gonna let him go."

"Tony?" Tim was now standing beside them. "How are you getting there? You need a ride?"

Tony smiled, patted McGee on the cheek and said, "You've had too much to drink, McGee. You and Jimmy let Ziva drive you home. You too little Miss I'll have another Mai Tai." he said to Abby. "Or get a cab." He turned eyes back on McGee. "That's what I'm gonna do. Jimmy!" Tony called to his Gremlin. "Happy Birthday. Sorry I gotta cut it short." He kissed Abby one more time and made quickly toward the exit.

"Good luck!" he heard them call behind him.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

The cab ride afforded him enough time to call Ducky and check on Tyler, whom the good ME assured the new Dad was fine and sleeping, well, like a baby. Tony thanked him again, glad he'd asked Ducky to keep Ty overnight now. At the time it had just been because he didn't want to have to chance waking Ty up and moving him back and forth, but now it was a God send. He even had a little time to think about what he wanted to say, realize he didn't really know...still...have a little freak out and then decide he would just have to speak from the heart and wing it. Oh, and pray that Gibbs wanted this as much as he did.

The house was dark, save for the light in the entry way. Tony turned, making his way through the dark living room, dining room and into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a faint glow from under the door leading to the basement. He put his hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath for courage, he whispered to himself, "Come DiNozzo, it's just the rest of your life."

Tony was two steps down when the gruff voice met his descent.

"Didn't figure I'd be seein' you here tonight." came the clipped greeting.

Ah, so that answered one question; Gibbs was on the defensive. Tony took three more steps, eyes scanning the room until he found the older man sitting on his work table. And there was the answer to question number two. Half empty mason jar, three fourths of an empty bottle of Makers Mark beside him. _Uh oh, the good stuff's out. Wonder how full that was before he started?_

"I live here, don't I? Where else would I be tonight?" he asked calmly, walking across the room. He took in the raised eyebrow and smirk Gibbs gave him in answer. Tony stopped across from him and leaned back against the shelf behind him. He nodded toward the bottle, "Could have gotten plenty of that at the bar."

"Had to drive home and this is free." Still tight and strained. Tony didn't respond to the tone.

"If you wanted to drink more, you should've said something. I'd have stopped and driven you home."

"Yeah." Gibbs laughed a little more bitterly then he'd intended. "You seemed a little busy." He didn't want to do this like he was, but the hurt and bourbon were making it difficult to bow out gracefully. Dammit! He loved Tony! _Why the hell was everyone else in the damn world allowed to fall in love and be happy but him?! Wow, he really was pathetic right now. Shouldn't have opened the bottle._

"No. Had something to take care of..."

"Yeah, I noticed." Gibbs barked, interrupting. "Like I said, figured you'd be taking _care_ of that tonight." He laughed.

Now Tony'd had enough. "All right, you've had enough." he said, crossing the distance between them, stepping right between Gibbs open legs and grabbing the bottle and jar.

"You're damn right I have!" Gibbs bellowed, curling his hands in the front of Tony's shirt and yanking him forward. "Why?" his voice was suddenly barely a whisper, emotion unlike Tony had ever heard from the man, choking the sound. His eyes, sadder then Tony ever wanted to see again, bore into his own. "The flirting? The little...everyday stuff? Why...would you do that if you were just gonna..." his voice slowly died out altogether.

Tony gently set the bottle and jar back down, grasped the hands still tangled in his shirt by the wrists and moved his head forward just enough to place a chaste, but lingering kiss to the older man's forehead. "Because I wanted to. Because I want you. Because I'm in love with you." He whispered against Gibbs' skin. He pulled back so he could look into the other man's eyes. "And no amount of bourbon or pulling out the second "b" is going to change that. I'm going to come home, Jethro. Tonight, tomorrow night and every other night. To you. To only you." Tony felt some relief in that Gibbs was still silent and hadn't looked away. "So, let's get this settled Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I am not going to be like all the others. I do not expect you to change. I do not want you to change. You are perfect to me and it's time somene showed you that and I plan to be the man to do it. This is me, asking you to go steady. I wanna date you, Jethro Gibbs. Court you." Tony's heart flopped at the stunned look on Gibbs' face. "Woo you." he finished smiling. "So, if you have a problem with that...on any level, now would be a good time to tell me to go to hell."

Gibbs simply shook his head in stunned silence. He'd never had anyone do that to him before. He thought, if he wasn't mistaken, he'd just become Tony's boyfriend?

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

I don't think it will send anyone into shock to read that this is defintely what I classify as AU and slightly OOC, so although I am not confining the story to a particular time line (mostly because I have no idea where I would want to put it exactly) I will say that it's probably taking place somewhere around a year after Vance takes over as Directer...so, guess who's still with us. :D I own zilch...still. Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm anxious to get this finished and posted so please if I didn't respond to your review personally for the last chapter, know that it is most appreciated.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

A few more seconds ticked by quietly. Tony stared at Gibbs. Gibbs stared back at Tony. It was becoming uncomfortable and Tony was quickly starting to panic.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Too much. Too soon. I used the L word. Asked him to go steady. I'm an idiot! Great job, Tony. Nowhere in Abby's plan did we discuss making an ass of myself and scaring the man so much he can't even speak!_

Tony stepped back. Lurched back was more like it. "Sorry...I...that was...I'm just gonna go upstairs now." His eye caught the two fingers of bourbon still in the jar, took about a split second to decide before reaching out and snagging it. He felt the burn as it coursed down his throat. He opened his eyes and moved to put it back on the table, but at the last second, Gibbs grabbed his wrist. Keeping his eyes locked on Tony's, Gibbs used his free hand to take the jar. The hand holding Tony's wrist gave a tug until Tony was back where he'd stood, between the older man's legs.

"That how you usually ask someone out, Tony?" he asked, voice deep and low.

"No..no." he swallowed hard and scrambled for his courage. "Want this to be different...with you."

"I meant, do you usually ask a guy out and then run?" Gibbs gave in to the half smirk.

Tony felt his pulse pick up. Maybe? Maybe he hadn't screwed this up.

"Not usually. But then, you're not just any guy to me, Jethro. And I...you didn't say anything and I was..." Tony had a hard time admitting he was scared, not because he thought Gibbs would judge him or think him weak, but because it just wasn't something he liked to say out loud.

"Scared." Gibbs finished for him.

Why was he not surprised that the man had known exactly what he didn't want to say. _Because he's, Gibbs._

"Yeah." he replied quietly.

"I was too. Sat down here thinkin' of all the ways I screwed up. Things I've said that I wish I hadn't. Things I haven't said that I shoulda. Scared I never told you how I feel about'cha. That I'd never get the chance. Scared I lost ya before I ever even had ya." Gibbs kept his eyes trained on Tony's. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Well, you didn't. I'm here."

The air felt thick. Heavy with the mix of excitement and uncertainty. They both wanted this, but it wouldn't be without it's challenges. One man on a journey of change. True love, deep and lasting...for the first time. The other trying to find the balance between knowing this was right and having no idea how to be...with a man, even if it was the man he loved.

"Tony?" Gibbs paused, trying to figure out how to put this without sounding like a novice. "How...how'r we gonna do this?"

Tony took half a step back. Not far, wanting to stay close, but needing to be able to see Jethro's face. He cupped the backs of the older man's knees, bent just in front of the edge of the table he sat on. "This okay?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded, fighting the blush he could feel crawling up his neck.

"Slow." Tony answered. "Slow and steady. One step at a time, whatever you're comfortable with, for as long as it takes. I know you taught me never to assume, but I'm gonna assume that this...anything like this...with a man, is a first for you?"

There was no fighting the blush now. "Well, now damned if I don't feel like a virgin on prom night." Gibbs breathed, cursing that edge of shyness he knew came through loud and clear.

"Hey." Tony squeezed his hands, catching the upper part of Jethro's calves in the process. "There's gotta be a first time for everything, Jethro, even for you. Nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed by."

"Tony..." Gibbs scrubbed a rough hand down his face. He was not used to feeling like this.

"Come on, Jethro. You mean to tell me that even the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew exactly what he was doing the first time he was with a woman? Not even the act of sex itself, just that first kiss? Or the first time you had your hands on a pair of boobies?" Tony teased, trying to relax away the discomfort from the man growing more tense in front of him by the minute.

"Boobies, Tony? Really?" Gibbs smirked.

Feeling like he'd accomplished at least a little of his goal, Tony joked back. "You prefer ta ta's? Tities, maybe? Or are you a technical guy?" Tony's voice grew sober. "Were you certain of yourself the first time you palmed a young woman's breasts, Jethro? Strummed her vagina with your fingers or penetrated her with your penis?"

The sharp but deep bark of laughter from the older man was a welcome sound. "No. Not certain, but slightly more then..." the tension was back, as was the frustration. "I know the basics, Tony, m'not that out of it, but..."

"But knowing that it's gonna be a man you're kissing and touching, being kissed and touched by a man is different then knowing the "Pole A goes into Hole B" technical stuff." Tony finished for him.

"Yeah. Guess that about sums it up." Gibbs grumbled, feeling like a teenager again.

"Gosh, Jethro. I can't understand that at all. I was totally relaxed the first time I did any of those things with a guy." he said with well intentioned sarcasm. He smiled when he got a glare. "Would you please relax, Jethro. I was scared shitless the first time I kissed a guy. And, I swear, if you repeat this to anyone, I _will_ get Abby's help to hide your body...I was shaking like a little girl the first time I had a dick in my hand. Shaking so bad, the guy had to put his hand over mine just so I could finish him off."

As much as it was a relief to hear these things from him, Gibbs could feel the jealously set his blood boiling. "Appreciate the support, DiNozzo, but do ya think we could skip you telling me about the first time you had another guy's dick in your hand?" he growled.

Tony felt the blood rush straight to his cock at the possessive and jealous edge to Gibbs voice. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, trying to bring himself under control. "This could be a problem." he said softly.

"Well, I hate to tell ya, but if ya think there's gonna come a day when we're gonna sit down and I'm gonna wanna hear all about your escapades with other guys, then your gonna be waitin' til hell freezes over." Gibbs bit out through clenched teeth.

"I know." Tony whispered. He opened eyes, dilated nearly black with desire, and turned them on Gibbs. His voice was heavy with the lust that coursed through his veins, and he held none of it back. "You're jealous and possessive. And as much as I need you to trust that I will _never_ cheat on you...the fact that you are jealous and possessive..." Tony had to force himself to swallow. "...turns me on like crazy." Tony looked deep into the blue eyes he loved. "I'm yours, Jethro. _Only_ yours. Please...tell me that's what you want?" he pleaded on a whisper.

Gibbs felt such a swell of emotion. So much love. Desire screaming through him. Fear because he wanted so desperately to convey both and yet, he still felt powerless to know how. So he did the only thing he could think to do. Curling a hand in the front of Tony's shirt, he pushed him back until he could slide off the table. Using the shirt, he pulled Tony back to him, letting go of the shirt at the last minute so there was nothing between them as he drug Tony against him in a crushing hug. He held on for dear life, pressing his lips just in front of the other man's ear and forced the words clinging to the back of his tight throat out. "Mine." One hand clutched the material at the back of Tony's shirt while the other carded into the soft hair at the back of his neck. "Mine."

Tony wrapped Jethro in his arms and whispered. "And you thought you didn't know how to do this."

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Ducky opened his front door and was somewhat surprised to find Jethro standing there. He'd expected to find Tony. The small boy in his arms immediately turned and began to squirm, holding out arms to the man on the porch. Ducky chuckled and adjusted his hold. "I do believe someone is pleased to see you, Jethro."

Ducky looked up and felt warmth rush into his heart at the sight of the big smile on his friend's face. Jethro extended his hands, coming through the door and Ducky leaned forward to place the boy in his arms.

Jethro held Tyler to his chest and kissed the downy curls. "Hey, big boy. I missed you too." Tiny fingers probed at his lips before they came away, only to pat his cheeks with gusto, as Tyler babbled at him. Jethro laughed. "Is that right? Well, " he smiled at Ducky and winked. "Always knew Duck was a party animal. "

Ducky placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, guiding him further into the foyer so he could close the door. He chuckled again. "Ah, yes, you know me, Jethro. I am simply a wildman at heart."

The two men sat at the table, Tyler perched on Jethro's knee, playing happily with a spoon, while Jethro drank his coffee and Ducky nursed his Earl Grey. Deciding the straight forward approach was the best, Ducky plunged in. "I must admit, I was worried when you initially decided to take in Anthony and young Tyler." Gibbs raised a brow, signaling his desire for further explanantion. "Considering your feelings for Anthony, which you were obviously unwilling thus far to act upon, combined with the natural turmoil that having a wee one in a house filled with your precious memories of Shannon and Kelly were bound to stir up, I feared that things would either progress very positively or very...let's just say it would be painfully complicated."

Gibbs shook his head. "Anybody not know about us?" He and Tony had continued to talk late into the night. Tony had told him about talking to and divulging his feelings about him to Abby, Abby's plan to help Tony and him, and consequently, the events after he'd left the bar, up to and including the rest of the team figuring out that there was something going on between their team leader and SFA. Tony admitted that he confirmed his feelings for him to them. It had stunned Tony a little and even himself, that he wasn't upset that the team knew. One thing he'd learned since he memory loss and "retirement" to Mexico, was that if they couldn't be honest with each other, there was no trust and without trust, they risked each others lives. None of them were willing to do that.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Ducky inquired with a smile. Gibbs was about to answer when Ducky raised his hand. "Ah, actually, Jethro, I think now would be the opportune moment to disclose that I was not as deeply embraced by slumber the other night in the motel as you believed. I apologize for not coming clean earlier. I...I didn't want to make you self concious about your openess with Anthony or to discourage your willingness to explore your feelings further, especially as your conversation that night, or rather the underlying tone of it, indicated you were."

Gibbs patted the hand that lay on the table. "S'alright, Duck. No harm, no foul." Gibbs switched Tyler to his other knee. "Means Tony and I talked last night, a lot. We're gonna give this a go. He wants'ta be with me and I wanna be with him." Gibbs grinned at the look of shock on Ducky's face upon hearing that they'd had a lengthy discussion about what must have included feelings. "How's the ticker holdin' up, Duck?"

"It is filling to the brim with happiness and wishes for all the best for you and Anthony, Jethro."

"Ducky, I...ah, got a question for ya. Figured it was either you or Franks..." Gibbs looked hesitant, so Ducky attempted to reassure his friend.

"I will do my best to answer. I can tell it's important, and as always I'm honored by your trust in me. What is it, Jethro?"

"Never done anything like this before."

"And by "this", I assume you are referring to being in a relationship with a man?"

"Yeah."

"And?" Ducky prompted gently. Knowing his old friend as he did, he knew it was best to give Gibbs the time and space needed to get to it under his own steam, so to speak. So, he pushed his cup back a bit and folded his hands on the table to wait.

"I'm...attracted to Tony...ya, know, all the way around." his friend fumbled.

"Emotionally and physically." Ducky clarified.

"Yeah. Think I can get the "emotionally" part down easier than the rest, if ya can believe that. Always had it the other way around with women after Shann." he sidetracked shortly. Gibbs cleared his throat. "Anyway it's the..."physically" part...I dunno. I mean, I got "urges" and everything, but it's all up here." he said, tapping his head. Then the memories of all the dreams and daydreams worked their way in and he corrected himself. "Almost all up here." he tapped again, but wouldn't look at the ME. "You think I can... you know?!" he finally blurted. "The physical part, I mean?"

"Have you discussed this with Anthony?"

"Yeah. He says not to worry about it. That it'll just...I dunno...happen." Gibbs grumbled.

"And you have your doubts?" Ducky asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know, Duck." he said, frustrated.

"Well, is it a...um..." Ducky tried to tread lightly on such a sensitive subject. "Physical challenge?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm tryin'..."

"Because it happens to a lot of men as they get older and there are medications that can aid in..."

Both men stopped, realizing suddenly that they were talking over one another.

"Wait. What?" Gibbs asked, going over what he thought Ducky had been saying.

"I said there are medications..."

"No! Jeez, Duck! That's not what I meant!" His face flushed red. "The plumbing works fine, thank you, Dr. Mallard."

"Even for Anthony?" Ducky continued, trying to be thorough in defining the problem.

"Yes!" Gibbs nearly yelled, softening his voice when Ty looked up and touched his chin. "Yes, even for Tony. S'not what I mean when I say "physical", Duck."

"Then you'll have to enlighten me, my friend. If it is not a problem," Ducky waved in the general vicinity of the male nether regions, "then what is it that you're unsure of?"

"It's...I _KNOW_ what to do...for the most part, but...I don't _KNOW_ what to do."

Ducky shook his head in confusion. Gibbs groaned. He really had to find a better way to ask this stupid question. "Does one of us have to be the chick in this scenario or something? I don't know how to do this, Duck!" He was on a roll now and the words just tumbled out. "Do I kiss him? Or do I let him kiss me? Is one of us supposed to be more dominant or are we supposed to...I dunno, be equal? How am I supposed to know whether to catch or pitch?!"

Ducky did his best to school his features, having been unprepared for such direct questions from Gibbs. It was then he fully understood his friend's true dilemma. "I see." Ducky took a moment to form his thoughts, knowing that delivery would be half the battle in guiding his old friend. "First off, Jethro, do try to relax. I believe part of the problem is that you're putting far too much pressure on yourself to have all the answers right now. If you are open to the physical part of this relationship with Anthony, and you are, as you've said, attracted to him, then things will fall into place naturally. Now, as far as the other matters, I don't think there's a structure to it. Whatever you and Anthony feel...how do I put this? In most relationships, the physical intimacy is a direct result of the feelings of love and desire between the couple. You and Anthony will be no different in that respect. Likewise, intimate encounters are often determined by the emotion of the moment, be it tender and romantic or spurred on by, shall we say, more heated stimuli, which I'm sure will dictate who might take the lead. Or you may find that both of you, given you both have strong personalities, will share in the "leadership" role."

Ducky smiled and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "My point, dear Jethro, is to let nature take it's course. If you want to kiss Anthony, provided he consents, then kiss him and if Anthony wants to kiss you, and you've no objections, then let him. I'm sure the other aspects of a physical nature will hold true to the same guidelines as the kissing. Do what feels right at that moment, so long as you both feel the same. Now, um, as far as the matter of the "pitching" and "catching"...and Jethro, I believe the proper termonology is who is to "bottom" and who is to "top"," Ducky paused, holding back a chuckle when Jethro's face flushed once more. "That is something that only you and Anthony can decide together after discussion. However, perhaps, a fair bit of research on your part may help to enlighten and guide you."

"Research?"

Ducky sighed. "Yes. Research. Books, if you'd like ,though, I dare say that these days, the internet might be more helpful."

Gibbs thought he may have hit his limit in the advice from Ducky department. It was helpful and he felt way more at ease, but if Ducky was about to suggest he start watching internet porn, he was done. "I'll keep that internet thing in mind, Duck."

"Jethro." Ducky sighed. "There are sites that can be utilized to help you become educated about this other then pornography, although I would not totally discount those as a potential learning tool as well." Ducky had become far to adept at reading Gibbs over the years. He couldn't help ending the subject with a bit of a tease, however. "It may be even more enlightening should you choose to watch them _with_ Anthony."

"Aw, jeez, Duck! Not in front of the boy!"

Ducky laughed with his whole belly. The look on Jethro's face was nothing short of priceless!

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay, and it's a shorter chapter but with this actively open and running stories, I decided to try to get an update out for all three today. Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews and support.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Tiny spit bubbles formed and popped as Tyler babbled and baby talked in the Marine's strong arms as they made their way down the hall to Tony's room.

"Time to wake daddy up." he whispered, nudging open the door. Tyler gurgled. Gibbs drew in a quiet breath at the sight of Tony lying in bed. The sheet was scrunched at his waist, revealing his bare chest, smattered with brown hair. Tony was a fit man and Gibbs appreciated the care he took in keeping himself so. What seemed to hold his gaze the longest was the way Tony's hair lay around his face. It was slightly longer then it had been in months past but shorter by far then when they'd first met. "_Long enough to run fingers through_." Gibbs thought, as he brought to memory the night before and holding Tony. Tyler kicked out, making his desire to be down known.

Gibbs crept slowly toward the bed. He whispered, "Remember, stay low." He put Ty down in the middle, just a little ways from Tony before he got on his knees by the bed to watch. Tyler immediately got his legs under him and pushed off, crawling across the mattress toward his sleeping Dad. When he got a few inches away, he stopped and then started rocking excitedly, bouncing on his tiny knees. Gibbs bit his lip to keep from laughing. Just as quickly as he'd stopped, the little boy launched forward, his tiny hands grabbing Tony's face as he let out a scream of pure glee.

Tony's eyes shot open in alarm, his face pulling back on instinct. Tyler's eyes grew huge as he started to topple forward. Gibbs and Tony made a grab for him at the same time, but as Tony was definitely closer, his movement was minimal and he easily caught his son in his big hands before he could fall. Gibbs however, landed on his stomach just behind the boy, his face inches from Tony's. Blue eyes stared into green.

"Hi." Tony smiled.

"Morning." Gibbs returned with a smile of his own.

"Just couldn't stay out of my bed, could ya hotstuff." His teasing was cut short when Tyler leaned forward and attached his mouth to Tony's nose, gnawing and slobbering as he baby talked around the appendige.

Gibbs laughed, loud and deep. Tyler pulled back at the sound, a long line of drool following from Tony's nose to the boy's mouth.

"Oh yeah, who could resist that, slobber snout." Gibbs laughed, pulling the corner of the pillow up to wipe Tony's nose. Smokey green eyes crinkled with a mix of lust and amusement.

"I'm nutritious and delicious."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gibbs said in a low, sexy voice that had Tony's toes curling.

Tyler clapped and suddenly turned, falling into Gibbs' side. The older man grabbed him under the arms and rolled to his back, hoisting the now squeeling boy into the air above him. "What'd'ya think you're doin?!" he growled playfully, tossing the boy up in the air just out of his hands and then catching him with practiced ease, before repeating the manuver.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Tony rested his head against the palm of his hand and watched, in awe, yet again at the sight of his son and the man he loved, marveling at the ease with which Jethro could make him fall more deeply in love with him. After a couple more "tosses", Gibbs drew his knees up and laid Tyler in the natural seat his body formed. Taking the boys feet in his large hands, Gibbs bicycled them until Tyler was doing it on his own and Gibbs was merely hanging on.

"I can feel you stareing." he said quietly to Tony. "What'cha thinkin'?"

"How amazing you are with him. How sexy it is to watch you with him. How you make me fall in love with you over and over every time I see how you are with my son. And..."

Gibbs turned his head to look at Tony when he paused. He'd wanted to when he first began to speak, but the emotion that the simple, honest words dug up was a little overwhelming, even if it did feel incredible to hear. But something in the way Tony paused just now warranted his attention. His blue eyes questioned, "_And what_?"

"Kelly was an incredibly lucky little girl to have you as her daddy." Tony said softly, his eyes never wavering from Jethro's.

Gibbs tried, he really did, to make words come out. He knew...wanted to thank Tony. He wanted to tell Tony that it had been him who was lucky to be Kelly's dad, but he found he couldn't get anything out past the emotion of it all. Before he could manage, at the very least, an apologetic grunt for not being able to answer, Tony proved once more just how well he knew the man at his side.

"S'okay, Jethro. I just wanted you to know how incredible I think you are. Any idiot can be a father, a real man knows the value and gift of being a dad. You were most definitely born to be a dad. I hope to God that I was too...for him." Tony cast hopeful, emerald eyes at his son.

Gibbs rolled over, placing Tyler between their chests. His callused hand came to rest on the side of Tony's face. "You. Are. A. Dad." Tony leaned into the touch as Gibbs thumb carressed Tony's cheek. "It's hardly been two weeks since this little guy lost both his parents and you...you lost two very good friends, became a dad, and..." Gibbs worked to steady his voice for the next part, "lost a partner and your home." He hushed Tony with a look when the Italian's eyes protested the last. "And look at ya. This little guy is happy and adjusting well. You did that Tony. You."

Tony could feel the flush in his face. "Thanks. That, um, means a lot, especially coming from you."

"M'glad."

They lay quietly for awhile, watching Ty and sneaking glances at each other until Tony finally broke the silence.

"Jethro? What are you doing tonight?"

"Didn't really have any plans. Why?" he smiled.

"Well, I'd like to make you dinner and maybe, uh, watch a movie together. Not a spectacular first date, but...ya, know. How's a house date sound?"

"This is me you're talkin' to, Tony." Gibbs grinned. "House date sounds really good.

Tony laughed. "House date it is then."

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Gibbs whistled an old Marine cadence while he dried himself off after his shower and stood in front of his closet. Jeans. Khakis. Button up dress shirts in a few varieties of colors. Sports coats. Polo. Polo. Polo...it really was a Sears catalog. As he stood there in nothing but a green pair of boxer briefs, Gibbs wondered if Tony would find his usual attire attractive in a dating situation, and if not, just what exactly was he willing to do to rectify that. He sighed. He'd need help, no doubt; this was his typical style and he had little know how in how to change it.

Reaching in past the most often worn jeans, he pulled out a pair that fit better, ones he didn't wear to sand in. After some thought, he took down a grey button up. He left the shirt untucked, sans white t-shirt, and folded the sleeves just under his elbows. He had good forearms, he knew that. Next, he stood in front of the mirror, ran his hands through his now mostly dry hair and grinned like an idiot. How many years had it been since he'd taken this much time with his appearance for a date. Stephanie, maybe? He shrugged and grabbed the Old Spice bottle, tipped a small amount onto his palms and slapped them against his freshly shaved skin. One more glance in the mirror and he opened the door. His senses were immediately assaulted by a mouth watering aroma coming from downstairs. Smelled like fresh baked corn bread and chilli. There was a bounce in his step as he descended the stairs.

Tony heard him coming down and making his way toward the kitchen. He heard him stop in the dining room, talking softly to Tyler, who babbled back, before walking in behind him at the stove.

"Should be ready soon. Hope you're ready for my chilli, it's..." All the air left his lungs when the smell of Old Spice stormed his senses just before he felt Gibbs cheek at his neck.

"Smells terrific." Gibbs rumbled. He was standing close enough that he could see Tony briefly close his eyes. He ran his hand lightly down the younger man's side, feeling him shiver at the touch before he tilted his face just so his nose touched Tony's neck as he inhaled. "And so do you."

"Thanks." Tony stammered. "You smell...really good too." He turned, watching Gibbs eyes darken slightly when his eyes ran up and down the older man's body. "Look even better."

Their eyes locked and the temperature in the roomed rocketed up several degrees. Tony wondered eagerly just who was taking the lead here, afterall. The look in his bosses' eyes made him think that he just might end up spread out of the counter in the next few minutes, and hell, he'd jump up there if it's help.

"Ba ba ba!" _Thunk_.

"Was that your_ ba ba ba _or mine?" Tony chuckled.

"You go ahead and finish. I'll take this _ba ba ba_." Gibbs turned and went to retrieve the bottle rolling across the floor.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again to all who have reviewed, stuck with this as you waited...and waited...and waited for an update. Sorry for how long that took, By the way. Hope everyone enjoys. It's longer then usual, so I hope that helps. I own nothing.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

"Son of a..." Tony grumbled loudly, giving the chili sauce spattered on his shirt the evil eye.

In the dining room, Gibbs grinned and formed a big O with his mouth, eyes wide and smiling at Tyler, who giggled and bashed his rattle on the high chair he was now strapped into.

"Daddy made a mess."

"And now daddy has to go change his shirt." Tony grumbled as he passed the pair, pausing to kiss the top of Tyler's head, on his way to the stairs.

"Don't have to change on my account, Tony."

He turned and gave Gibbs a sultry look. "First date. Gotta make a good impression." he winked before disappearing and jogging up the stairs.

"He already has." Gibbs whispered to the boy.

A scant five minutes later Tony returned to find the table set, chilli pot on a hot pad, and Tyler chasing a small chunk of peach around his high chair tray. He stared at his son, who caught the fleeing fruit and grasped it in his tiny fist before shoving it in his mouth.

"He can do that?" the younger man said in awe.

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, Tone. Good to introduce some solids at this stage, long as they're cut up some and he can gum'em okay."

"Wow, guess I have a lot to learn."

"You'll get there. Knocked my socks off the first time I came home to find Shannon feeding Kelly real peas. Thought she had to have a full set of chompers before we could give her anything but baby food."

"Huh." Tony grunted taking a seat. He looked up at Gibbs and smiled. "Thanks for sharing."

Gibbs nodded, knowing Tony was talking about more then just the information that some solids could be introduced.

"Let's eat." Tony exclaimed, grabbing Gibbs bowl and dishing up a healthy helping of chilli.

They ate in relaxed silence for a few minutes, periodically watching Ty shovel peaches into his mouth, laughing when the mush squeezed back out of his pursed lips before he smeared it on his cheeks, managing to get some back in his mouth and then smacking his lips together in what appeared to be satisfaction.

"You called me Tone." he spoke quietly.

Gibbs looked up and met shining emerald eyes.

"I liked it." Tony grinned.

"Noted." Gibbs winked, spooning another mouthful of chilli in. He gave a groan of approval. It was damn good chilli.

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Gibbs dried the last dish and put it away in the cupboard. He turned and looked to the living room. He hadn't been prepared for how much he'd want him so quickly. For some reason, he'd thought it would take longer. The fact that he didn't really know what he was doing would make him less...eager? But there was no question about it. He wanted Tony. Their earlier banter had been dripping with desire and he'd had to rein in his urge to crush Tony against the counter and press his mouth to every inch of bare skin available to him. He had to wonder, if he were honest, if he'd have had the will to stop at just what was available had he actually taken that step.

He just wished he could stop feeling like the damn chick in this whole scenario.

Tony was on his back on the couch when Gibbs came in. Ty was standing on his chest, a big drooly smile on his cherubic face, as he bounced up and down on his dad's chest. Gibbs smiled down at them.

"His legs are gonna be hella strong by the time he's one, he keeps this up." Tony smirked.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's crossed ankles and lifted his legs so he could sit down. "Gonna need them strong. He'll start the furniture walkin' soon."

Tony made to pull his legs up to give Gibbs his space but was surprised when he felt the firm tug back when Gibbs guided his legs back down and into his lap.

"Movie time?" Tony asked with a noticeable gulp.

Gibbs smiled. _There. That was more like it_.

"Sure. What're we watchin'?"

Tony reached for the remote. "Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston. The Bodyguard."

Gibbs nearly rolled his eyes. _Chick flick_.

"It's not a chick flick." Tony gruffed, knowing Gibbs body language. "It's a love story with action."

"Didn't know there was a difference." Gibbs grunted, though he knew his protest was half-hearted at best.

Tony cradled Tyler to his chest and sat up, scooting over to sit more closely to his "date". "Oh but there is...and that's what you have me for. To show the difference."

Piercing green eyes stared into his with a heat and intensity that had Gibbs swallowing hard and feeling like the damn girl again.

"There's a knife scene in here I've been dying to get your opinion on for years now." Tony whispered seductively as the opening scene began to play.

By the time Costner's character Frank Farmer had the limo driver trained, Tony had Tyler asleep in his lap and Gibbs hand in his. What he didn't know was that Gibbs hadn't caught a second of the movie since Tony's warm palm had slid against his.

All he could do was think about that hand. Warm. Kinda soft, not like a woman soft but softer than his own. He wasn't completely surprised. Tony wasn't one for manual labor. That wasn't to say that he wasn't one of the hardest working men he'd ever known. It was one of the many things Gibbs loved about him. Tony was dedicated. Not out of a need to climb the ladder, but because he prided himself on being a great agent; because he loved his job and Gibbs knew Tony gave nothing but his best to the things he loved, even if he was reluctant to let others see that.

And big. The hand he held was bigger then what he was used to. Sure he'd held a man's hand before but never in this context. Comfort. Friendship. Usually Ducky's. But never for long, certainly not long enough to notice subtle nuances, like the fact that he could feel calluses. Not deeply set but still there. Gibbs knew from their placement on his palm exactly what they were from. They were where his Sig most prominently rested against the skin of Tony's hand. And there was a scar too. On his thumb. Faint and small. Old by the feel of it. He'd never noticed that before. He let the small smile creep across his lips. First date and he'd discovered something new about Tony.

Before long, Tyler started to squirm a bit and Tony grinned. Shifting to get his hands under his boy, Tony whispered, "I'm gonna go get him put down. Be right back."

"You want some help?" Gibbs asked, whispering as well.

"Nah, hopefully he'll stay asleep."

"Want me to pause it?" Gibbs asked, looking at the remote and then Tony.

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "You know how to do that?" he teased.

"Smartass. Yes, I know how to do that." Gibbs groused.

"No. I'll be back before anything good happens." He started toward the stairs.

Gibbs couldn't resist. "Ya mean something goods gonna happen in this thing?"

He just caught the tongue Tony stuck out.

"And I was just gonna tell you how much I like a man who knows his way around a remote." Tony threw over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

The light of the TV was blocked momentarily when Tony crossed between it and Gibbs as he sat back down beside him on the couch.

"He go down without a fight?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Barely flinched. Out like a light."

"Don't worry." Gibbs whispered seriously, leaning close to Tony's ear. "Nothing good happened while you were gone."

Even in the dim light, Tony could clearly see the twinkle in Gibbs' eyes.

"Smartass." Tony said, tossing the earlier jibe back at the man beside him.

Gibbs leaned closer. "And you like it."

"Love it...your ass. Smart or otherwise." Tony said, his voice deep with the desire he felt being so near to the man he loved. "It's a great ass."

Damn if he wasn't nearly blushing. It was no secret Tony was a master flirt. Gibbs just wasn't used to having it directed at him. "Thanks." he mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Jethro?" Tony wasn't sure if he'd crossed a line. "If I made you feel uncomfortable, Rule 6 aside, I'm sorry."

"Didn't make me feel uncomfortable, Tony. Just...not used to this." Gibbs replied honestly.

"Can't be the first time someone's told you you have a great ass, Jethro."

"No. But it's the first time _you've_ ever told me I have a great ass." Gibbs sighed. "Watched you flirt with lots of people over the years...wanted it to be me for a long time now, just need some time to get used to getting what I never thought I would s'all."

Sensing he was reaching his limit on "sharing" for the moment, Tony turned back to the TV.

"Ooo, this is one of my favorite sections of the movie. Ralph Waite, best known for playing the dad on The Waltons, plays Farmer's father." Tony's head tilted as he watched the scene. "Huh, he reminds me of someone...I just can't put my finger on who."

Gibbs grunted. "Sure it'll come to ya."

Gibbs glance darted back and forth between the movie and Tony. He couldn't get over how enthralled the man was with the movie. Tony's eyes literally gleamed with joy...over a movie. It was absolutely no secret how much Anthony DiNozzo loved movies but, Gibbs was only now beginning to realize the true passion behind the obsession.

"I love this part." Tony whispered, eyes glued to the TV.

Gibbs turned his focus to the screen, finding a surprising desire to share this with Tony; perhaps to understand the passion the man felt. The thought suddenly struck him that he did understand. Movies were Tony's boats...and Gibbs found a new respect.

He watched as Costner's character dove from the window and rolled in the snow before giving chase through the tree's. Gibbs again found himself bouncing between the movie and Tony's face.

Farmer closed his eyes, listening intently until a sound pulled his focus in another direction arms shifting toward the sound seconds before he squeezed the trigger.

Tony's eyes left the screen and the look of pure flirtation made Gibbs pulse jump in his veins.

"Can it really be like that?" he breathed.

"The instinct. He's out there...in the dark...doesn't know where this guy is...knows he's armed and just killed someone, yet, he closes his eyes and just listens and fires. And how did he know it was the guy and not just a branch snapping or something...woods aren't exactly quiet."

Gibbs felt a shift in the air. Heat? Desire? Something crackled in the air between them and Gibbs wanted nothing more then to fan the flames of whatever it was. Turning his body toward the other man, his eyes locked on Tony's. "It can be exactly like that. Training, you know this...heightens the senses. It just depends on what you've been trained to use them for and the circumstances surrounding you at the time."

"Was it like that for you?"

"Yes. Even in the middle of chaos...I could hone in on my target. Everything fades but somehow, you're still aware. Like...when you're almost asleep but not quite." Gibbs grinned. "Close your eyes."

"Is this going to end with one of us being called "grasshopper"?" Tony joked nervously. Gibbs eyes were darkening by the second and his voice lowered to a point that had Tony's heart thumping a beat in his chest he was positive could be heard outside the cavity.

"Close'em."

Gibbs waited a few seconds after Tony's eyes slid shut before he started to speak quietly.

"Listen. Use all your senses to tell you what's going on around you...tell me where my hands are."

Tony gulped. Gibbs cock twitched and began competing with the space in his jeans for dominance as he watched Tony's adams apple bob.

"But the TV's still on." The younger man croaked.

"Tune it out. Focus on me." came the husky direction.

_Cause there's anything in this freaking planet I could focus on other than you right now?_

Gibbs extended his leg, pushing the corner of the coffee table just a fraction. He smiled when Tony's head jerked in that direction.

"Don't rush. Take your time. See it in your mind."

That voice. Geez, but it was doing incredible things to his insides. Tony tried to focus.

"Where are my hands, Tone?" he whispered.

Tony let his breathing even out, as much as he could with the blood pounding in his ears.

"Still...um, still in your lap."

"You sure?"

"Yes." The end of the word was barely past his lips when he sensed movement. "No. Not anymore."

Gibbs grin widened, stopping as he moved closer, his left hand hovering near Tony's ear. "Tell me."

"You moved." Tony whispered.

"How did you know, other then the dip in the couch?"

Oh, geez. _How did he know?! How could he NOT know. _Gibbs was closer. He ALWAYS knew when Gibbs was closer. His body had a "Gibbs-is-close" fucking radar, and his dick jumped in his pants to prove it.

"Heat. I can feel...your body heat." He smirked. "You have any idea how hot you are?"

It was Gibbs turn to swallow hard. There he was again, turning the tables. "Where's my hand?" he growled, lips nearly on Tony's ear now.

He couldn't help it. The words flew out of his mouth without his consent. "Not where I wish it was."

_Son of a..._the hand that hovered clenched and trembled. "Where..."

Tony's whole body started to shake. "I'm not..."

"...do you want it to be?" Gibbs finished, the timbre in his voice rolled and grumble like a freight train rolling down the track.

Tony visibly shivered. Just how blunt should he be? _In my pants? Wrapped around my cock? Oh, shit! Did I just flex my hips?_

_Fuck?! Did he just flex his hips?_

Both men jumped apart. The cry from upstairs had their heads snapping in that direction. Lust hazed blue met green. Gibbs watched Tony's chest heave while Tony did the same, before he focused on the hand clenched in front of his chest.

"I think I'm being paged." Tony managed to get out.

Gibbs slowly lowered his hand to his side, letting a half smile grace his lips. "Guess you are...grasshopper."

Tony gave him a teasing glare and, albeit uncomfortably given the state of his hardness, got up from the couch. Before he reached the stairs, he paused. "By the way, Jethro...you were a little too far north for where I wanted that hand."

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Gibbs took slow, deep breaths and commanded his body to calm down.

_Shit! Did Tony just imply what he thought he did? _He was tempted to give himself a good head-slap. _Well, duh, Marine. _

_Okay, so Tony had pretty much just told him he wanted him to touch his cock. Now what?_

_Should he? Could he?_

_Dammit!_

_Okay, calm down, Gunny. Think. Do you want him? Yes. Do you love him? Yes. Okay then..._

_Okay then, what? When he comes back down, do I just grab his dick and go to town? Over the jeans or am I supposed to try to get in his pants?_

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

Young Master Tyler had a diaper change and was rocked back to sleep. Tony quietly closed the door and crept down the hall, his heart fluttering in his chest. _Should I pretend that didn't happen? Talk to him about what almost happened? What did almost happen?_

_Shit!_

_Just observe, Anthony. See where he's at. Calm the fuck down!_

**~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~**

The couch dipped when Tony sat back down. Neither man moved. Finally, Tony spoke.

"Hey."

"Ty okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Needed a uniform change. He's asleep again."

"Good."

A bit of nervous tension lingered in the room. Both men felt it. Neither acknowledged it.

"Finish the movie?" Gibbs grasped.

"Sounds good." Tony replied, thankful for the escape for now.

Gibbs pressed play and cast a glance at Tony a few seconds later. The younger man's eyes were glued to the screen but his focus wasn't on the movie.

_Okay, Marine, obviously the desire's there. If it were anyone else...if this were a date with a woman..._

Gibbs scooted closer.

A little closer. Thighs touching. Gibbs waited. A minute or two later and he stretched his arm over the back of the couch, letting his hand come to rest lightly on Tony's shoulder.

_Did he just...? He did everything but yawn and stretch. Gibbs is making a move?!_

Tony sat still, waiting to see where this was gonna go.

Gibbs leaned in. _Just kiss him. But his head isn't turned right. Maybe say his name and then he'll turn. You open your mouth and you're gonna say something stupid, ruin it or look like an idiot._

Gibbs leaned back out.

_Okay...he's kind of making a move?_

_Nuzzle his neck! That'll get him to turn his head and then you can lay one on him._

Gibbs leaned back in. And froze. _Do guys nuzzle necks? Shit!_

Back out.

Tony barely held back the sigh. _Right. Talking it is._

"You're not ready." Tony said, never turning his head.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs replied, a bit startled.

Tony's eyes locked on the man beside him as he turned toward Gibbs.

"You've been doing a really great impersonation of a yo yo for the last four minutes. If it takes that much thought and effort to work up the courage to kiss me, Jethro, then I think that means you're not ready." His eyes were soft as was the statement hanging in the air.

Tony watched as embarrasement flashed through Jethro's eyes, followed seconds later by a hardness that Tony recognized. His defenses were going up.

"Right." There was a definate edge to Jethro's voice and Tony practically cringed. "I forgot. I guess I'm just supposed to grab your dick, but I wasn't sure if the protocol is to go over the clothes on the first date or am I supposed to pull it out?!"

Tony tried to get a good hold on the anger that was bubbling just under the surface, but not before he snipped. "I'm not sure. I'll have to check the handbook, excuse the pun. Oh wait, I don't have the hardass Marine version. Can I borrow yours?"

Gibbs was off the couch in a flash. Tony immediately regretted his retort and reached out, snagging Gibbs wrist as he moved toward the stairs.

"Jethro, wait!" Tony was momentarily relieved when Gibbs stopped, but felt worry coil in his chest when the man didn't turn. _Screw rule 6. _"Jethro, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

It felt like an eternity as the seconds ticked by at an agonizing clip.

"Tony, I can't..."

_Please, please don't say you can't do this. Not now. _Tony's mind pleaded.

"...can't feel...like the damn woman in this...thing." Gibbs got out, barely above a whisper.

Tony's mind reeled. _The woman?_

"Is...is that what this is about?"

Gibbs remained silent, not moving.

Tony tugged on his arm. "Jethro, look at me." It was all starting to make so much more sense now. He tugged again when the older man made no move to turn. "Please...look at me."

Gibbs slowly turned, glancing up quickly and then away again.

Tony sighed. He was gonna have to work for this.

"Jethro. Sit down, okay."

He sat.

"Okay, first, you are NOT the woman in this." Tony gave a grin that he was sure would have made the older man at least give one of his patented mock glares should he have been looking at him. Tony trudged on. "That would be defeating the purpose a little don't ya think? Second, this "thing" is, what I hope to be the start of a "relationship".

He got a grunt.

"Why do you feel like you're the woman?"

A shoulder shrug.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Marine, you _do_ know. Spit it out."

Gibbs eyes flashed at the inherent challenge, finally coming up to lock eyes with Tony.

"Because I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do! Alright?!" Gibbs barked. "I want you! I want this! Us, but...you practically came right out and told me that you wanted my hand wrapped around your dick and I didn't know what to do! If you were a...I..." Gibbs sputtered and stopped.

"If I was a woman...you would have known what to do?" Tony nudged gently.

"Shit. I don't wanna be the woman, but I'm puttin' you in the role." Gibbs grumbled looking away again.

"Jethro...this would be a helluva lot easier for me if you'd look at me."

"Why? I might blush like a fucking virgin." Gibbs huffed.

"Because your eyes...they've always given me the strength I need when I think something might be to tough to get through."

Gibbs turned eyes that held surprise and awe at Tony.

"What?" The Italian teased. "Too girly."

_Thwack._

"Thank you, boss. The world is rotating on its axis again." Tony flashed his thousand watt smile rubbed the back of his head where Gibbs had slapped and breathed a sigh of relief when Gibbs grinned.

"You aren't the girl in this and neither am I. Look, I don't want to rush this..." Tony began again.

Tony laughed when Gibbs quirked an eye.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't relay that idea very well with what I said earlier...and by the way, when the time is right, I don't care if you touch me over clothes or not just as long as it's _you_ touching me. All I was trying to say a minute ago was that if you had to think about it that much and try that hard just to kiss me, then it's probably not the right time."

Gibbs stared into Tony's eyes. "It's not that I don't want to..."

"Well, that's a relief." Tony teased.

"Tony." Gibbs scolded. This was hard enough.

"Sorry. I _am_ glad you want to kiss me, believe me, I am. Sometimes, I think I'll go crazy thinking about kissing you."

Gibbs unconciously leaned in. "Then why don't you? I've known you for years, Tony, you're not the go slow type of guy."

"Ouch! Call me a slut and get it over with, why don't ya?" It stung a little but deep down, Tony knew it wasn't how he'd meant it.

Gibbs chalked another mental head-slap to the tally for himself.

"No...damn! Tony, I just mean...you and I aren't that different when it comes to dating. When we know what we want, we go get it. If we want to kiss...someone, we kiss'em. So...why am I different?"

Tony took his time thinking over how to say this in a way that didn't make Gibbs feel like "the woman" again but then decided that he'd been speaking from his heart so far with Gibbs and didn't want to stop now. _Here goes_. "Because you _are_ different, Jethro, at least you are to me."

Tony turned more fully toward Gibbs.

"Yeah, in the past, if I wanted to kiss a woman or a man," he emphasized "man", "I did. If I wanted to make out, grope, fuck or all three, I went for it because when it came down to it, I knew it wasn't gonna last; no matter if I lied to myself about what I was doing or not. It was scratching an itch because the only cure was you, and I was convinced I could never have you."

Tony reached out and laced his fingers through Gibbs and drew their joined hands to his thigh. "You...are it for me, Jethro. I don't want to do this with you like I have with every other "thing" I've ever had with anyone else. I want to do this right. You deserve every bit of romance, every bit of charm, every ounce of love I have to give. So, when we do this..." Tony kept his eyes on Jethro's as he lifted their hands slowly toward his lips, watching for any sign that Jethro didn't want it, before brushing a chaste kiss across the older man's knuckles, "...first kiss, first time we really touch each other, first time we make love...it will be right, for both of us. It will be what we both want when we're BOTH ready. Agreed?"

Tony felt his pulse rush wildly through his veins. Gibbs eyes had never moved from his hand, staring intently the entire time from the moment when Tony had lifted it to his lips, kissed it and whispered the words across his flesh, down to the second he'd lowered their still joined hands back to his thigh.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs hazy blues finally lifted to Tony's. A smile, a full blown smile, gently spread across his face. "Yeah, Tony. Agreed."

TBC...


End file.
